Le chant des boursoufs
by Valdermore
Summary: Harry finit son internat en médicomagie quand il se voit offrir une opportunité en or par son ancien rival. En parallèle il a bien du mal à construire sa vie personnelle alors qu'il cache son homosexualité et qu'il cherche désespérément à obtenir la garde de Teddy depuis la mort d'Andromeda. Il se pourrait que les sourires d'un beau blond bouleversent encore un peu plus sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K.R. exceptées mes modestes inventions

**Rating** **:** M

**Resume** **:** Harry finit son internat en médicomagie quand il se voit offrir une opportunité en or par son ancien rival. En parallèle il a bien du mal à construire sa vie personnelle alors qu'il cache son homosexualité du mieux qu'il peut et qu'il cherche désespérément à obtenir la garde de Ted Lupin depuis la mort d'Andromeda.

**Genre** **:** Romance

**IMPORTANT** **:** dans la saga, J.K.R. parle à la fois de guérisseurs et de médicomages sans qu'on puisse bien apprécier la différence entre les deux catégories. Comme l'équivalent des «chefs de service» semble être les «guérisseurs en chef» dans le monde magique, j'ai donc décidé d'établir une hiérarchie entre ces catégories. Le guérisseur en chef dirige un service et est assisté de guérisseurs qui s'occupent des cas importants, voire graves au sein de l'hôpital. Les médicomages, eux, s'occupent des cas légers et officient généralement dans les services les moins réputés comme celui des accidents matériels (explosions de chaudron, courts-circuits de baguette, chute de balai etc... le Wiki Potter est notre ami !) ou sur le terrain durant les matchs de Quidditch et autres évènements magiques. En gros c'est un peu la différence hiérarchique que l'on fait entre un spécialiste et un médecin généraliste.

Par ailleurs j'ai décidé que les études pour devenir médicomage ou guérisseur se déroulaient comme ceci : un premier cycle de 3 ans d'études théoriques à l'École de potions et de médicomagie après avoir effectué sa scolarité dans une école de magie comme Poudlard, puis un deuxième cycle de 3 ans d'internat dans un hôpital sorcier sanctionné par des examens.

**NDLR** **:** Vous comprendrez le titre de la fic plus tard dans l'histoire. Pour le moment je rappelle juste qu'un boursouf est une petite créature à la fourrure douce, couleur crème et de forme sphérique. C'est un bouffe-tout qui adore faire des câlins, chantonner quand il est content et boire l'eau des toilettes. Les jumeaux Weasley ont créé les boursouflets, version miniature et colorée du boursouf.

J'espère en tous cas que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire. La romance Harry/Drago va mettre un peu de temps à s'installer, même s'il y aura du flirt de ci de là. Les autres couples seront Hermione/Ron, Luna/Neville, Ginny/Cormac McLaggen, ainsi que George et une mystérieuse inconnue dont je ne peux révéler l'identité pour ne pas vous spoiler avant même que vous ayez commencé ce premier chapitre. Sur ce, pardon pour le pavé et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE** **I****  
**

**4 avril, Siège de la Gazette du Sorcier**

Harry, qui attendait depuis cinq minutes dans un couloir, vit s'ouvrir la porte du bureau de la journaliste Betty Braithwaite. C'était une petite femme un peu ronde aux cheveux bruns bouclés, vêtue d'une robe ample à froufrous et d'un petit chapeau qui semblait fait en poils de fléreur*. Il prit une longue inspiration et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce mal éclairée. Il n'avait pas donné d'interview depuis très longtemps, mais Hermione avait fini par le convaincre que leur association pour les sorciers orphelins avait besoin d'un peu de publicité.

«Alors Mr Potter quels sont vos projets pour les années à venir ? Je dois vous avouer que mes lecteurs sont impatients de savoir à quoi vos études de médicomagie vont vous mener. Tout le monde vous imaginait déjà comme le plus jeune auror jamais recruté par le Ministère de la Magie. Ne regrettez-vous pas d'avoir refusé la proposition de Mr Shacklebolt à votre sortie de Poudlard ?

-Lorsque Kingsley m'a proposé de suivre une formation accélérée pour devenir auror j'avais déjà pris la décision de ne pas me tourner vers cette voie...

-Oh, vous l'appelez par son prénom, vous devez être très proches ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il a voulu vous faire bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur en vous recrutant si jeune ?

-Kingsley Shacklebolt a fait partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix et a été un soutien inébranlable de la résistance durant la guerre contre Voldemort.»

Harry vit Betty Braithwaite tressaillir et laisser sa plume en suspend pendant un instant à l'évocation du nom du mage noir. Il en profita pour continuer avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe à nouveau. Elle était moins malhonnête que Rita Skeeter et n'utilisait pas de plume à papote, mais elle restait une journaliste à scandale expérimentée et prête à tout pour obtenir une info croustillante.

«Nous sommes amis de longue date et s'il m'a proposé ce poste c'est surtout parce que bon nombre d'aurors sont morts durant cette période et qu'il avait besoin de constituer une nouvelle équipe au plus vite pour attraper les mangemorts encore en liberté...

-Et c'est sur un garçon de dix-huit ans qu'il comptait pour courir après les pratiquants de magie noire les plus dangereux d'Angleterre ? En dépit de votre statut de Survivant n'était-ce pas un peu déraisonnable ?

-Il comptait sur une équipe ayant déjà eu à faire à eux, pas uniquement sur moi, et l'avenir nous a montré qu'il a pris les bonnes décisions. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été un bon auror, malgré mon expérience de la guerre, mais peu importe. Aujourd'hui je me consacre à mes études et à mes patients et c'est un travail qui me satisfait pleinement. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais aimé revivre les affrontements de la guerre.

-Voilà qui est clair, déclara-t-elle avec une moue qui montrait qu'elle pensait tout le contraire. Vous vous destinez donc à œuvrer en tant que médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste, est-ce que vous ne craignez pas de regretter d'être resté dans l'ombre ? Vous pensez que c'est ce que vos parents, tous deux aurors émérites, auraient voulu pour vous ?

-Personne ne peut dire ce que mes parents auraient voulu pour moi. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'ils auraient surtout voulu que je n'ai pas à affronter un des plus puissants mages noirs aussi jeune et qu'ils auraient voulu être en vie pour me voir grandir et m'épanouir dans ma vie. J'aurais beaucoup de satisfaction à être médicomage à la suite de mon internat. Par la suite, si l'occasion se présente, je pense solliciter un poste de guérisseur.

-Ah ! Vous avez donc l'ambition de diriger un service ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Peut-être quand j'aurais acquis des années d'expérience, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là à dire vrai. Pour le moment je me concentre sur ce que j'ai à faire, répondit Harry en se forçant à rester calme.

-Bien, parlez-nous de votre association pour les orphelins. Est-ce une façon pour vous de rester malgré tout dans la lumière ou bien est-ce une tentative pour effacer ces années maudites où vous avez grandi loin du monde sorcier ?

-J'ai en effet créé cette association avec mon amie Hermione Weasley pour accueillir des sorciers orphelins afin de leur permettre de vivre leur enfance sans être coupé de notre monde. Ma principale motivation a été Ted Lupin, dont j'aurais dû être le parrain si ses parents n'étaient pas morts trop tôt pour me déclarer comme tuteur potentiel, et qui vit actuellement toujours dans un orphelinat moldu depuis la mort de sa grand-mère.

-Vous êtes pourtant réputé pour défendre les sorciers nés-moldus et votre amie pour être un brillant exemple de réussite en dépit de ses origines, puisqu'elle a obtenu il y a un an la direction du Service de coopération entre sorciers et créatures magiques après avoir contribué à améliorer les relations entre les centaures et le Ministère de la Magie. Alors n'est-ce pas un peu hypocrite de refuser que votre quasi filleul soit élevé par des moldus ?

-Ted a connu le monde sorcier et aujourd'hui il s'en trouve brutalement coupé. Les visites ne sont autorisées que le week-end et il lui est strictement interdit de faire de la magie puisqu'il n'est pas dans un environnement familial, mais dans un établissement où résident des moldus qui ne doivent pas être au courant de sa vraie nature. Un né-moldu est généralement soutenu par sa famille et n'a pas à se cacher ainsi. Le but de notre association est de permettre à ces orphelins de grandir sans être rejetés, ou mis à part, et de leur offrir un lieu où ils pourront faire leurs devoirs d'été en toute sérénité, avec l'aide dont ils auront besoin, lorsque le temps d'entrer à Poudlard sera venu.

-Et concernant les sorciers nés-moldus et orphelins ? En avez-vous déjà recueilli ou ne font-ils pas partie de votre programme ?

-Il est malheureusement difficile de les repérer avant leurs onze ans, la seule preuve de leur existence étant leur inscription dans une école de magie. Nous essayons depuis la création de l'association de mettre en place une convention avec Poudlard qui nous permettrait d'avoir accès à la liste de ces élèves, mais comme vous le savez le directeur de l'école ne peut divulguer la liste des ces futurs élèves à tout un chacun. Pour le moment le Magenmagot refuse de statuer sur cette affaire, mais nous espérons obtenir un jour des résultats.

-Et votre ami Kingsley Shacklebolt ne pourrait-il pas appuyer votre demande ?

-Cela ne dépend pas de lui, le Magenmagot vote à la majorité et n'est pas sous directe influence du ministre de la magie. Mais la presse sorcière pourrait, par contre, nous être d'une grande aide en prenant position sur ce sujet de société et en montrant que le monde sorcier se soucie du bien-être des enfants nés-moldus qui, encore aujourd'hui, n'ont pas forcément les mêmes chances que ceux nés dans une famille socière ou mixte, répondit Harry avec un petit air de malice volontairement affiché.

-Naturellement, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter légèrement gênée. Bien Mr Potter, je crois que nous avons donc fait le tour de votre vie professionnelle et de votre implication dans les œuvres caritatives. Que pouvez-vous nos dire côté cœur ? Aucune jolie sorcière avec qui vous envisageriez de créer votre petite famille ?

-Je travaille dur pour réussir mon internat et obtenir mon diplôme en médicomagie de deuxième cycle avec mention. Je n'ai pas trop de temps à consacrer à ma vie sentimentale en ce moment.

-Tout de même il doit bien y avoir parmi vos collègues de gentilles jeunes sorcières qui doivent vous tourner autour et soupirer d'aise en vous voyant passer dans les couloirs ? Insista-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qu'Harry trouva assez déplacé.

-Les relations avec mes collègues féminines se passent très bien, mais restent professionnelles. Nous avons beaucoup de travail avec le millier de patients que nous traitons chaque jour, donc pas beaucoup de temps pour flirter dans les couloirs. Mais je suis invité au mariage d'une cousine de mon amie Hermione, je vous dirais si j'y ai trouvé une gentille et jolie moldue, répondit-il d'un ton acerbe.»

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

_Harry Potter, sorcier du mois !_ titrait la Gazette du Sorcier en première page du journal. Harry parcourut le texte de Betty Braithwaite en diagonale, le temps de lire quelques énormités et de constater qu'elle avait omis de citer Hermione Weasley comme sa co-directrice au sein de l'Association pour les Sorciers Orphelins. Au lieu de ça elle s'était contenté de rédiger une biographie fantaisiste lui attribuant une relation avec Parvati Patil, ayant récemment obtenu un poste d'interne dans le nouveau Département des maladies et blessures graves des créatures magiques.

En plus de la qualifier d'apprentie garde-chasse, alors qu'elle était interne en médicomagie à Sainte-Mangouste au même titre que lui, la journaliste avait ressorti des photos datant du bal donné, il y avait dix ans de ça, en l'honneur de la Coupe de Feu pour monter une histoire de toute pièce présentant Parvati comme son amour de jeunesse.

Harry balança la Gazette d'un geste agacé sur son bureau. Philémon, le hibou offert par les Weasley six ans plus tôt pour la fin de ses études à Poudlard, ulula de mécontentement et vola à travers la pièce pour lui chiper sa baguette. Il ne broncha même pas, ayant trop l'habitude des facéties de son animal de compagnie. Il décida d'abandonner un temps ses cours et d'aller promener son chien Sirius dans la forêt voisinant Godric's Hollow.

Après avoir récupéré sa baguette - non sans mal - il enfila ses vieilles baskets et un pull en laine pour sortir dans la fraîcheur du matin. Il longea le cimetière puis pris à gauche vers un sentier sillonnant entre les prés, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour laisser le temps à Sirius d'uriner méticuleusement sur chaque poteau croisé. Au bout de dix minutes ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt et Harry lui enleva la laisse afin qu'il puisse galoper un bon coup et s'ébrouer à loisir.

Quand il rentra après une heure de promenade, il eut la surprise de trouver un hibou grand duc attendant patiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il le fit entrer tout en tachant d'empêcher Sirius de jouer avec et lui donna quelques croquettes Royal Hibou avant de prendre la lettre attachée à sa patte. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le parchemin portait le cachet des Malfoy. Harry regarda alors un peu mieux le volatile, mais il ne reconnut pas le grand duc que Drago avait à Poudlard. Celui-ci semblait plutôt jeune et bien moins arrogant. Il se décida à l'ouvrir et constata tout de suite qu'il s'agissait pourtant bien de lui.

-x-

_I.R.M.M.R._

_Manoir Malfoy_

_Whiltshire_

_Le 7 avril 2004,_

_A l'attention de Monsieur Harry Potter,_

_L'Institut de recherche des maladies magiques rares cherche à former une équipe de recherche chargée d'étudier les effets d'une nouvelle potion contre le mal d'ignition. L'équipe sera composée d'un guérisseur en chef assisté de trois apprentis en médicomagie et aura pour mission d'analyser les propriétés curatives et les effets secondaires de la potion-test afin de déterminer si elle peut entrer dans le cadre d'un protocole de soin. _

_Miriam Strout, guérisseuse en chef à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et chercheuse au sein de l'Institut, a déjà été recrutée pour diriger l'équipe. Compte tenu de votre parcours et de vos aptitudes, Mrs Strout et moi-même avons décidé de vous proposer un poste d'apprenti-chercheur. La mission débutera le 1er juillet 2004 et durera six mois. Je tiens à porter à votre attention que cette mission pourrait déboucher sur un poste de guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le Service de soins des sorciers atteints maladies_ _idiopathiques dont l'ouverture est prévue d'ici un an._

_Veuillez envoyer votre réponse à ma secrétaire avant le 31 mai et nous conviendrons d'un entretien afin de définir les termes de votre contrat. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Mr Drago Malfoy, _

_Directeur et fondateur de l'Institut de recherche des maladies magiques rares._

-x-

Harry relu la lettre encore une fois et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Drago Malfoy. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de leur scolarité à l'École de potions et de médicomagie, il y avait presque trois ans de ça. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était devenu depuis, ni même s'il était revenu en Angleterre. Aux dernières nouvelles on lui offrait un poste de professeur de potions à Durmstrang. Il était donc fort étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait créé cet institut alors qu'il avait suivi une formation de potioniste et ne se destinait pas à la médicomagie.

Et de plus, pourquoi aurait-il voulu se spécialiser dans les maladies rares affectant les sorciers ? Il en existait très peu - trois à sa connaissance - et la plupart des patients qui en étaient atteints échouaient dans la salle des soins palliatifs du Service de pathologie des sortilèges où il travaillait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs encore jamais vu de cas d'ignition, mais avait entendu parler d'un patient que Mrs Strout avait pris en charge quand elle était encore simple guérisseur et qui présentait des hallucinations fréquentes lui donnant l'illusion que son corps était en train de brûler vif.

Harry relut encore une fois la lettre. Il devait admettre que c'était une offre alléchante et qu'il serait inconsidéré de la refuser. Il finissait justement son internat en juin et les postes de guérisseurs étant déjà tous occupés, il s'était fait à l'idée de devoir passer quelques années comme médicomage à soigner des blessures légères et accidents en tous genres dans un service moins intéressant.

Il n'était même pas au courant de la création de ce Service de soins des sorciers atteints de maladies a priori sans causes. Là encore, à sa connaissance il en existait très peu et seul un hôpital quelque part en Scandinavie était pourvu d'un tel dispositif. Mais Drago était un riche héritier, une des plus grandes fortunes de toute la Grande-Bretagne à en croire la Gazette du Sorcier, il avait donc probablement les moyens de financer ce projet.

Il était tout même étonné d'être sollicité pour cette mission. Certes ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en mauvais termes. Ils avaient même fait la paix durant leur dernière année à Poudlard et s'étaient adressés quelques mots lors de leurs cours en commun, mais de là à penser qu'il lui offrirait l'opportunité de faire de la recherche, ainsi qu'un poste que tout interne en médicomagie rêverait d'obtenir, ça lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Strout avait dû chaudement le recommander auprès de lui. Après tout elle le considérait comme son meilleur élément et il avait été à deux doigts d'être major de promo à la fin de son diplôme de premier cycle d'études. Il se promit de lui en parler le lendemain à la première heure, au moment où il prendrait son service. En attendant il replia avec précaution la lettre de Drago et la rangea avant de prendre un parchemin vierge et une plume.

-x-

_Ma petite Hermignone,_

_As-tu lu la Gazette ce matin ? A croire que tous les cours que tu m'as donnés pour répondre aux questions pièges des journalistes ne servent à rien. Cette Betty Braithwaite n'a pas écrit la moitié de ce que je lui ai dit à propos de l'association et a inventé l'autre moitié. J'aurais de la chance si le guérisseur qui drague Parvati depuis des mois ne me lance pas un avada kedavra quand il me croisera dans l'hôpital !_

_Sinon, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je viens de recevoir un courrier de... Drago Malfoy ! Apparemment il dirige un institut de recherche spécialisé dans les maladies magiques rares, ici, en Angleterre. D'après l'adresse il l'a même installé dans le manoir des Malfoy. Dire que je croyais qu'il faisait son Severus Rogue à Durmstrang ! En tous cas tiens-toi bien : il me propose un poste d'apprenti-chercheur pour une mission de six mois concernant une nouvelle potion contre le mal d'ignition. Je sais que c'est moi l'interne en médicomagie, mais je me demandais si au cours de tes lectures tu n'avais pas entendu parler de cette maladie ?_

_Ton cher Harry d'amour qui t'aime._

_PS : Ronron ne soit pas jaloux, toi aussi tu es l'amour de ma vie !_

-x-

Harry reposa sa plume, très fier de sa petite blague, et envoya Philémon apporter la lettre à Hermione. Il savait parfaitement que Ron ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de la lire dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné et s'amusait à le faire rager pour venger son amie qui ne cessait de se plaindre auprès de lui des éternelles crises de jalousie de son cher et tendre. Quand il eut fermé la fenêtre, son regard se posa sur la lettre au papier luxueux qu'il avait posée bien évidence sur le reste de sa correspondance et il soupira. 31 mai... Il avait encore du temps avant de prendre sa décision.

* * *

*Fléreur : petite créature poilue proche du chat, connue pour son intelligence, qui possède de grandes oreilles disproportionnées par rapport à son corps et une queue semblable à celle d'un lion (merci encore Wiki Potter).

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour laisser vos impressions, me faire part d'une faute (ou plusieurs d'ailleurs, on a beau se relire cent fois, certaines échappent au radar !)

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 2 qui est en cours d'écriture ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. J'ai été très touchée par vos reviews plus qu'encourageantes pour un début d'histoire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**** :**

_Harry,_

_Tu es impossible... Avant que j'oublie, Ron me fait dire qu'il te hait et que tu n'es plus invité à dîner chez nous ce soir. Si tu amènes une bonne bouteille et de plates excuses je crois qu'il révisera son jugement._

_L'article était très bien compte tenu des circonstances. Elle a parlé de l'association et de Teddy, ce sera bon pour notre image. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cette journaliste aurait écrit si tu lui avais parlé de l'enfance de Voldemort et du fait qu'il ne serait probablement pas devenu un mage noir s'il avait vécu différemment. Les gens ne sont pas près à entendre ce genre d'histoire, il préfère que les choses soient claires. Ou noir, ou blanc. Je pense au contraire que mes conseils ont porté leurs fruits. Tu es allé à l'essentiel et le message est passé._

_Pour la peine, voici un autre conseil : te procurer le livre des Maladies magiques incurables et inexpliquées d'Ursula Dwight, qui existe en trois exemplaires à l'École de potions et de médicomagie, et faire tes devoirs tout seul comme un grand garçon ! Plus sérieusement, tout ce que je sais du mal d'ignition c'est que c'est une maladie rare non contagieuse, la plus rare des trois existant actuellement dans le monde magique. Même si je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi Malfoy l'étudie, c'est un projet qui m'a tout l'air passionnant. J'espère que tu vas sérieusement réfléchir à sa proposition._

_Je t'embrasse, Hermione._

_PS : Ginny et Cormac sont de la partie ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ? Ron s'est encore trompé de date et je ne peux pas les décommander maintenant... _

-x-

Harry soupira. Il n'était pas particulièrement content de voir Cormac McLaggen au dîner mensuel qu'il partageait avec ses meilleurs amis. La soirée promettait d'être moins agréable que prévu. Ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés huit mois auparavant, lors d'un match amical entre les Harpies de Holyhead et les Flèches d'Appleby. En plus d'avoir la carrure et les mauvaises manières d'un troll, Cormac était un terrible bavard qui n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : Quidditch. Harry avait beau adorer ce sport, la victoire in extremis des Harpies, due à une seconde d'égarement du gardien des Flèches lorsqu'il avait vu Ginny et son irradiante beauté foncer vers lui, n'était pas son sujet favori.

Harry regarda son réveil : 7h30. Il allait être en retard au travail s'il ne se dépêchait pas et Strout était très stricte avec les horaires. C'était bien la manie d'Hermione d'envoyer des lettres à des heures aussi indues. Il n'osait imaginer à quelle heure son amie se levait tous les matins. Il écrivit à la va-vite pour confirmer qu'il viendrait le soir-même et alla dans la cuisine pour le passer dans le Textoaster. Cette invention d'Arthur Weasley était vraiment pratique pour les messages courts. Il en avait eu l'idée après qu'Hermione lui ait expliqué le fonctionnement d'un fax.

Au premier abord c'était un grille-pain moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, excepté les noms inscrits autour d'un bouton à la place des différents degrés de chaleur. Il suffisait de placer le bout de parchemin dans la machine et de régler le bouton sur le nom du destinataire. Tous les Weasley en avait un, ainsi qu'Harry. Le seul ennui était que le Textoaster était un peu capricieux et brûlait les bouts de parchemins de plus de cinq centimètres sur cinq.

Harry entendit le _shkouiizziing_ caractéristique que la machine émettait quand elle consentait à fonctionner et regarda son message partir dans un petit nuage de fumée verte, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de destinataire. Il la gratifia d'un «brave bête» et reprit la tasse de café qu'il avait délaissée un peu plus tôt à la vue de Coqcigrue bardant sa fenêtre de coups de bec comme s'il était un pivert creusant un trou dans un arbre. Si Hermione lui avait envoyé le hibou de Ron c'est que Philémon avait dû se faire la malle à peine la lettre remise pour se payer une partie de chasse nocturne.

Harry soupira de lassitude et laissa son regard s'abîmer quelques instants dans le jardin qui commençait à refleurir. Les lys blancs qu'il avait plantés le printemps dernier semblaient avoir bien passé l'hiver. Il songea que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été sur la tombe de ses parents. Il avait été tellement occupé ces derniers temps, entre son internat, les examens approchant à grands pas avec la rédaction de son mémoire qui prenait de plus en plus de retard et les démarches administratives pour l'ouverture d'un orphelinat sorcier en Angleterre. Heureusement, il avait Hermione qui l'aidait avec l'association.

Il interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua l'heure. Strout aller l'envoyer appliquer des cataplasmes sur les patients atteints d'éclabouille* toute la journée s'il ne se présentait pas à son poste à huit heures tapantes. Il courut à son armoire et enfila sa robe verte d'interne en médicomagie en veillant bien à lisser le moindre pli et lança un sort de lustrage sur ses chaussures. Une fois sa supérieure l'avait pris à arriver la robe de travers et les chaussons encore aux pieds. Elle l'avait envoyé au sous-sol récurer les pots de chambre et laver les draps avec les elfes de maison sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas présentable.

Harry vérifia sa tenue dans la glace avant de retourner au salon prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans le feu en articulant distinctement «Sainte-Mangouste, quatrième étage». Lorsqu'il atterrit au Service de pathologie des sortilèges, il replaça machinalement une de ses mèches de cheveux devant sa cicatrice et avança droit vers la guérisseur en chef. Miriam Strout était reconnaissable entre mille avec sa robe vert citron plus claire que celles des autres membres du personnel et ses longs cheveux gris retenus par une barrette en forme de griffon.

«Ah Mr Potter ! Vous tombez bien, on vient juste de nous amener un cas de pétrification mortelle ! Suivez-moi en salle 46 et au pas de course ! Lui lança-t-elle joyeusement en le voyant arriver.»

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de se précipiter à sa suite. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se réjouir d'un cas d'asphyxie par pétrification dès le matin. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le lit du patient, celui-ci était déjà en train de virer au bleu.

«Diagnostic ? L'interrogea Strout tout en relevant la tête du patient à l'aide de deux grands oreillers.

-Supplice de métamorphose. Pas de contre-sort connu. Il faut lui faire ingérer une potion de souffle dans les dix minutes qui suivent le maléfice, énuméra-t-il rapidement.

-Quel dose ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de faire apparaître une fiole d'un _accio_.

-30ml ?

-35ml Harry ! 35 !

-Ah oui bien sûr, excusez-moi.

-A vous de jouer.»

Harry prit la fiole qu'elle lui tendait et ouvrit la bouche du patient en veillant bien à lui renverser légèrement la tête en arrière pour permettre au liquide rose clair de passer jusqu'à son estomac. Ils attendirent vingt secondes avant de voir la poitrine de l'homme se soulever à intervalles irrégulières.

«Combien de temps avant qu'il recouvre une respiration normale ? L'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau.

-Entre sept et dix minutes au vu de son âge. Quinze ou plus pour un enfant ou un patient de plus de soixante ans.

-Combien de temps avant le recouvrement total de sa motricité ?

-Euh... Quarante minutes, répondit-il après réflexion.

-Bien, demandez à Fletcher de le surveiller et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau.

-Il n'était pas de garde cette nuit ? S'étonna Harry.

-Si, mais il est encore là. Perpetua est en retard, elle va m'entendre celle-là ! Être en retard tous les quatre matins alors que c'est sa première année d'internat ! On croit rêver, pesta sa supérieure.»

Quelques instants plus tard Harry retrouva Strout dans son bureau. Il adorait cet endroit qui semblait si chaleureux en regard des murs blancs de l'hôpital. La pièce était meublée très sobrement mais on se serait cru dans une serre pour plantes exotiques avec tous les spécimen de plantes rares que sa supérieure collectionnait depuis des années. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur une rue moldue passante, près desquelles se trouvaient deux fauteuils en cuir où elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

«Bien. Harry, j'ai reçu une lettre de Mr Malefoy hier matin m'indiquant qu'il vous avez choisi pour faire partie de son équipe de recherche. J'imagine que vous avez du en recevoir une aussi.

-En effet. J'étais assez étonné, nous ne nous sommes pour ainsi dire jamais entendu par le passé.

-Hum, à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Après la guerre on a plus ou moins laissé nos griefs de côté, mais...

-Et bien, dans ce cas laissez vos griefs à Poudlard et n'en parlons plus, le coupa-t-elle avec un geste de la main. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous finissez votre internat dans quelques mois et c'est une excellente opportunité pour vous. Si vous ne vous décidez pas vite Fletcher ou Daisy prendront votre place. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il n'hésiteront pas, eux, entre un poste d'apprenti-chercheur et soigner des accidents par explosions de chaudrons.

-Je comprends. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que... enfin je voulais vous remercier parce que je me doute que s'il m'a choisi c'est grâce à ce que vous lui avez dit.

-Potter ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire du favoritisme ? S'exclama-t-elle. Je lui ai donné le dossier de mes trois internes les plus avancées dans leur apprentissage pour qu'il en choisisse un. S'il vous a choisi vous c'est en son âme et conscience, pas parce que je lui ai dicté sa conduite.

-Oh... d'accord, répondit-il penaud. Mais dans la lettre il disait qu'il y aurait trois apprentis-chercheurs travaillant sous votre direction. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir pris tous les trois ?

-Les deux autres ont déjà été choisi. Il s'agit de Blaise Zabini qui est chercheur en botanique au sein du Service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes et de Daphnée Green... Green-quelque-chose il me semble.

-Greengrass, corrigea Harry. Je crois que c'est sa fiancée. Elle était à Serpentard dans la même année que nous.

-Ah oui, Daphnée Greengrass. Elle vient de terminer ses études de médicomagie en France à ce que j'ai compris.»

Harry tâcha de faire bonne figure, mais s'imaginer passer six mois dans le manoir Malfoy avec trois anciens Serpentards... Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Drago en le choisissant lui.

«Bien, j'imagine que vous déjà fait vos recherches sur le mal d'ignition ? Demanda Strout avec cet air indéchiffrable qui ne permettait pas de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non.

-Euuuh...

-Potter, un peu de sérieux ! Vous êtes tête en l'air en ce moment ! Le houspilla-t-elle.

-Je n'ai reçu la lettre qu'hier, se défendit-il. Mais j'ai déjà repéré un livre à emprunter à l'École de médicomagie qui devrait traiter du sujet.

-Ursula Dwight n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous fatiguez pas je me le suis déjà procuré pour vous, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de le gratifier d'un petit sourire. Lisez-le pour dans une semaine et nous en reparlerons.»

La journée passa à toute vitesse et Harry eut à peine le temps de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter une bouteille d'hydromel aux épices qu'il dut se ruer sous la douche pour ne pas être en retard au dîner de Ron et Hermione. Il enfila un pantalon noir et un pull bleu foncé par-dessus sa chemise et frotta ses cheveux encore humides. Il sourit en voyant son reflet dans la glace, à part ses vieilles lunettes qui partaient toujours un peu de travers, il se trouvait plutôt pas mal depuis qu'il courrait régulièrement dans les bois avec Sirius.

Quand il arriva dans la cheminée de ses amis, Harry fut immédiatement assailli par une odeur de brûlé assez prenante, avant d'être attaqué par une boule de poils orange. Pattenrond semblait adorer l'odeur de son chien car il se jetait toujours dans ses pieds pour sentir le bas de son pantalon. Plus tard dans la soirée, quand ils boiraient leur infusion de giroflée au salon, le chat se loverait probablement sur ses jambes et lui réclamerait des grattouilles sous le menton comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

«Hermione ! S'exclama la tête de Ginny passé par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine.

-Ah non, désolé mais ce n'est que moi, rigola Harry.

-Oh bon sang ! Je crois que j'ai fait brûlé le dîner ! S'écria-t-elle. Et Hermione qui ne revient pas...

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

-Toujours au ministère, un dossier à boucler je crois. Et Ron qui s'éternise au Terrier ! Il m'avait promis qu'il n'y passerait pas plus de dix minutes, mais ça fait déjà une heure ! Je suis sûre que maman le retient pour lui faire prendre l'apéritif... non mais on n'a pas idée, grommela-t-elle. »

Elle repartit précipitamment en cuisine et Harry vit débouler Cormac du jardin.

«Ginny je ne trouve pas l'origan ! Oh... salut Harry, tu viens d'arriver ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant.

-Salut. Oui, je tombe en pleine catastrophe culinaire à ce que je vois.

-On s'est laissé un peu débordé... d'habitude c'est ma mère qui nous fait des plats pour la semaine, Ginny n'est pas très douée en cuisine, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un hochement de tête entendu.

-Parce que toi tu es doué peut-être ? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Ben non, mais... euh...

-Harry, dis-moi que toi au moins tu sauras reconnaître l'origan ? Supplia-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

-Oui, oui, je vais t'en chercher ne panique pas.»

Il sortit dans le jardin et prit quelques instants pour admirer la vue. Ron et Hermione avaient acheté cette maison dans le Sussex et même si elle était plus petite encore que celle de Bill et Fleur, ils avaient tout autour un immense espace sauvage. Il respira l'air iodé avec bonheur. Les grandes falaises de calcaire léchées par les vagues se dressaient en face de lui dans la nuit et tout semblait agréablement calme, seuls les bruits de la mer venaient troubler le silence.

«Harry ! Tu le trouves cet origan ?! Cria soudain Ginny à la fenêtre.»

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Non, décidément, cette maison était aussi calme que l'était le Terrier.

* * *

*éclabouille : maladie contagieuse couvrant le visage de boutons ou de pustules.

Le Textoaster est une invention Weasleysque de mon cru, dites-moi s'il vous a plu ;)

Je vous laisse avec Harry admirant les Seven Sisters, magnifiques falaises du Sud de l'Angleterre, entre deux plates-bandes d'origan et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre où on le retrouvera avec Hermione aux Trois-Balais.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Autant vous dire que je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à l'écrire. Au début le passage d'Harry chez Honeydukes devait être bref, mais je me suis un peu laissée aller !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore merci pour vos petits mots ;)

* * *

**Concernant la fréquence de publication**** :**

Je n'ai aucun chapitre écrit d'avance même si le plan de l'histoire est posé et j'ai pas mal de boulot puisque je suis en dernière année de licence. Je ne peux donc vraiment pas m'avancer en disant que je publierai un chapitre par semaine. Néanmoins, exceptées périodes de partiels et de stages où je vous préviendrais, je vais essayer de publier plus ou moins régulièrement. Là c'est une période pas trop chargée comme vous pouvez le constater, puisque je publie plus vite que mon ombre (tsss c'te grosse vantarde !) mais peut-être que par la suite ce sera plus échelonné dans le temps. Au besoin je referai une annonce si je vois que je ne pourrai pas publier plus de deux chapitres par mois.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, milles excuses, je le ferais sans doute ce week-end.

**RAR pour les anonymes**

Cline, Babylon et Doudaah : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! :)

Guest (ou "Juste HP", je ne sais pas si c'est ta signature ^^) : je ne peux pas te dire à quelle fréquence je posterai comme expliqué plus haut, j'en suis désolé mais j'essaierai de le faire assez régulièrement tout de même ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**** :**

**15 avril 2004, Village de Pré-au-Lard**

Légèrement en avance sur son rendez-vous avec Hermione, Harry marchait tranquillement sur le chemin principal, profitant d'une belle éclaircie pour se remémorer les bons moments passés avec ses amis, alors qu'il était encore jeune élève à Poudlard. Il s'arrêta devant Honeydukes pour regarder les nouveautés exposées en vitrine avant d'y entrer. Le lieu n'avait pas changé, excepté qu'il affichait une décoration de saison avec ces petits lapins en sucre bondissant gaiement dans les airs au-dessus de sa tête.

«Mr Potter ! S'exclama Ambrosius Flume, en lâchant lourdement son carton de friandises sur le comptoir. Ça alors, au moment où je disais à ma femme qu'on avait pas eu grand monde depuis ce matin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Nous avons une petite nouveauté qui pourrait vous intéresser, j'en suis sûr ! Pas vrai Gerta ?

-Mais laisse-donc les clients choisir ce qu'ils veulent, pétard de babilleur !

-Par la barbe de Merlin, une amabilité digne d'un cognard cette bonne femme, dit-il à Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Qui trop fanfaronne, gare à la daronne, récita-t-elle l'index levé.

-Faites pas attention, elle a une humeur de gobelin parce qu'on n'a pas reçu le bon nombre de caissettes en papier pour faire les Fondants du chaudron, dit-il en agitant sa main comme pour chasser une mouche.

-La peste soit de cette bouche à papote, grogna-t-elle en disparaissant dans l'arrière-boutique.

-Alors vous vous voulez la goûter cette nouveauté ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant royalement la remarque.

-Euh... Oui bien sûr, répondit Harry. Enfin, tant que ça n'a pas un goût de crotte de nez ou des propriétés explosives...

-Ah non, ça Mr Potter, c'est une spécialité Honeydukes ! On vient juste de terminer la première fournée. C'est grâce aux Gazouillamours de la Saint-Valentin, les gens ont tellement adorés qu'on nous en redemande encore et encore. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'inventer les Chocochantants, dit-il avec entrain tout en frottant son tablier comme s'il se sentait soudain l'âme d'un grand chef.

-Il a surtout trouvé le nom oui ! Il est aussi utile en cuisine qu'une colonie de doxys*, lâcha Mrs Flume en revenant disposer des Patacitrouilles sur un plateau.

-Allons bon, on dirait bien que cette vieille chouette a encore mangé trop de gnomes au poivre, fit-il remarquer en levant un sourcil. Pas bon pour ses nerfs, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Qui cherche le gnome, le poivre lui pète au nez, devisa-t-elle en remettant à présent de l'ordre dans les Boules baveuses.

-Vraiment pas bon du tout, répéta-t-il en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ah... et donc ces Chocochantants ? Ajouta précipitamment Harry pour éviter un nouvel échange d'insultes.

-Ah oui ! Ils vous intéressent n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui pour lui faire un clin d'œil.»

Il ouvrit un grand tiroir où des petites sphères en chocolat de toutes les couleurs étaient soigneusement alignées en rang d'oignons.

«Chaque parfum a sa chanson, expliqua Ambrosius en faisant léviter une sphère de chocolat blanc parsemée de sucre cristallisé à la rose. Tenez, essayez celui-là.»

Harry prit délicatement le Chocochantant entre le pouce et l'index et le porta à sa bouche. La friandise était trop sucrée à son goût, mais l'intérieur, une sorte de mousse à la fraise très aérienne, était plutôt agréable. Tout d'un coup, au moment-même où il avalait, un petit air s'imposa à son esprit. Il déglutit et prit une grande inspiration.

_«A toi ma douce rose,_

_Qui par un beau matin_

_Sous mes yeux avait éclose._

_Écoute cette chanson d'amour,_

_Amour qui d'un doux venin,_

_Me fit écrire au point du jour._

_Pour toi ma tendre vélane,_

_Ce sentiment qui m'étreint_

_Durera même si la rose fane._

_Pour toujours et à jamais,_

_Je te chérirais jusqu'à la fin_

_Si tu veux être ma bien-aimée.»_

Harry, qui avait rougit de gêne, plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Il remercia le ciel d'être le seul client du magasin et de ne pas avoir eu à se donner en spectacle en chantant de pareilles absurdités. On ne l'y reprendrai pas deux fois à goûter les nouveautés d'Honeydukes. C'était comme d'accepter de servir de cobaye aux prototypes de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. De l'inconscience pure.

«Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Gerta qui a écrit les paroles, pas vraiment mon rayon les petits mots d'amour, lui confia-t-il.

-Pour sûr, avec sa subtilité de troll des bois on aurait eu droit à des chansons grivoises, approuva-t-elle depuis le comptoir qu'elle était en train d'astiquer.

-Ça écrit deux, trois rimes et ça se prend pour Gilderoy Lochkart, pouffa-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

-La peste soit du corniaud de mari, marmonna-t-elle.

-Mais remarquez, ça marche bien avec les jeunes filles, dit-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Elles aiment ça les poèmes à l'eau de rose.

-Avec les jeunes filles ET les tenancières de bar, ajouta Mrs Flume d'une voix plus forte en coulant un œil mauvais vers son époux.

-Ahem. Enfin comme je vous disais ça marche bien ces petites choses-là, enchaîna-t-il en faisant soudain de grands gestes pour appuyer sa démonstration. Il suffit de choisir un petit air et aussitôt avalé le Chocochantant, on ne peut pas résister à pousser la chansonnette. Nous avons de tout : les poèmes pour Valentines et pour Valentins, les chants de Noël, les comptines du soir, la ronde des lutins, la chanson de répartition de Poudlard, les paroles d'un _Un_ _petit_ _sorcier_ _s'en_ _allait_ _au_ _bois_, des airs de valses, des mélodies en tout genre, sifflotées, murmurées, en si bémol, ou en do majeur... vous n'avez qu'à demander ! Conclut-il avec un grand sourire.»

Harry ressortit d'Honeydukes avec un sac plein à craquer de friandises. Il avait pris quelques uns de ces Chocochantants pour les montrer à Hermione, des patacitrouilles pour lui et un assortiment de bonbons en tout genre pour Teddy. Lorsqu'il était allé le voir le week-end dernier, il avait remarqué que son stock avait baissé et s'était dit que ça lui remonterait un peu le moral. Le petit garçon était malheureux de devoir rester à l'orphelinat moldu alors que la saison de Quidditch débutait. Quand il était dans sa chambre, il pouvait laisser libre court à son don de métamorphomage et Harry voyait bien que la chevelure brun sombre en disait long sur son humeur.

A six ans Teddy aurait du arboré des cheveux dorés ou bleu clair, ses deux teintes préférées depuis sa naissance, mais il utilisait de moins en moins son pouvoir. Harry avait déjà vu ça avec Tonks quand elle était déprimée à cause de Remus qui la repoussait et n'arrivait quasiment plus à se transformer en animal. Il s'inquiétait de le voir se renfermer sur lui-même à mesure que le temps passait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réussisse à ouvrir un orphelinat pour sorciers et à l'y faire admettre, c'était désormais son seul recours depuis que sa demande d'adoption en tant que tuteur légal avait été rejetée pour la deuxième fois six mois auparavant.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les Trois-Balais et poussa la lourde porte en bois. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère chaleureuse et le bourdonnement des conversations lui procura un agréable sentiment de bien-être. Il aperçut Hermione attablée avec George près d'une fenêtre. Elle devait l'attendre depuis un petit moment puisque leurs chopes de Bièraubeurre étaient presque vides. Il en commanda trois autres ainsi qu'un assortiment de chips et de pickles** et fit léviter le tout jusqu'à leur table.

«Harry ! S'exclama le frère de Ron en le voyant arriver. Alors on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre les filles ?

-Que veux-tu, les mauvaises habitudes ont la dent dure, répondit-il en le saluant d'une accolade.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté tout ça pour Teddy ? Le réprimanda Hermione au moment où il s'asseyait près d'elle avec son sac d'Honeydukes. Il va finir par avoir des caries ou développer un diabète avec tous les bonbons que tu lui ramènes.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne mange pas tout d'un coup de toute façon et il se brosse bien les dents. En plus j'ai pris quelques douceurs pour toi, dit-il en sortant un sachet rempli de sphères en chocolat.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda George vivement intéressé.

-Sûrement pas une boule explosive puisque ça vient d'Honeydukes, plaisanta Hermione en retour.

-Ce sont des Chocochantants. Prenez-en un chacun, vous allez comprendre, leur dit-il en sortant deux sphères arborant un trèfle doré à quatre feuilles.»

Quelques instants plus tard les deux jeunes hommes avaient du mal à reprendre leur respiration après cette interprétation très guillerette de la ronde des lutins. Si George n'avait nullement l'air gêné de pousser la chansonnette dans un pub bien rempli, Hermione avait la même teinte cramoisie que les oreilles de Ron quand il rougissait.

«Et encore, imaginez que j'ai eu droit à celle de la Saint-Valentin spécialement écrite par Mrs Flume, expliqua-t-il entre deux fou rires. Elle avait peur que son mari invente des chansons un peu trop osées.

-C'est génial ! Je pourrais en faire des versions paillardes, je suis sûr que ça partirait comme des petits pains, s'émerveilla George.

-Ou une spéciale poisson d'avril qui ferait dire n'importe quoi, renchérit Harry.

-Haha, si tu n'étais pas déjà médicomage, je t'aurais embauché ! Lui dit-il en lui donnant une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule.

-Tu aurais quand même pu nous prévenir, on a l'air de troisièmes années pompettes qui goûtent à leur première Bièraubeurre et ne savent plus se tenir en public, protesta Hermione.

-Encore heureux que ce n'étaient que des Chocochantants, mais imagine un peu que tu ais pris un Chocodansant et que tu sois montée sur la table pour nous faire une petite démonstration, la taquina George. On aurait pu danser une petite gigue.

-Irrécupérable, souffla-t-elle en souriant malgré son air outré.»

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, rigolant avec Hagrid qui les avait rejoints et avait entonné la chanson de répartition de Poudlard d'une voix tonitruante après avoir ingurgité un Chocochantant, s'attirant le regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé de Madame Rosmerta. Puis George et le demi-géant s'éclipsèrent vers l'arrière-salle pour parler de leur petit trafic de plumes d'hippogriffe et laissèrent les deux amis à leur conversation.

«Bon, alors j'ai fait les calculs concernant l'orphelinat et si une partie du projet est financé par le ministère et l'autre par nos propres moyens c'est tout à fait gérable, dit Hermione en sortant un énorme porte-document de son sac. Ce qui nous manque c'est un lieu.

-J'avais pensé au Square Grimmaurd, mais l'endroit est tellement miteux maintenant... Même Kreattur a du mal à le tenir en état, soupira Harry. On pourrait peut-être acheter quelque chose avec mon héritage.

-Non, on pourrait en avoir besoin dans les premiers temps. En plus tu en as déjà utilisé une bonne partie pour rénover la maison de tes parents et faire tes études de médicomagie. J'avais plutôt pensé à la Cabane hurlante en fait.

-Quoi ? Mais elle n'est pas assez grande pour accueillir plus de six personnes, s'étonna Harry.

-Avec un sortilège d'extension ce ne sera pas un problème. On ne pourrait pas utiliser ce sort sur le Square Grimmaurd à cause des sortilèges qui cachent la maison aux moldus, mais on pourrait rendre la cabane tout à fait habitable. Elle appartenait à Dumbledore qui l'a légué à Abelforth. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de s'en débarrasser, ça fait sept ans qu'il l'a et il ne paraît pas avoir l'intention s'en servir. Et le mieux c'est que les enfants seraient dans un village entièrement sorcier et tout proche de Poudlard.

-Mmh, c'est vrai que ça paraît être une bonne idée, mais tu crois vraiment qu'Abelforth va accepter de s'en débarrasser comme ça ?

-Si on lui promet de se fournir chez lui en jus de citrouille et en sirop de sureau pour l'orphelinat, il peut y voir une bonne occasion.

-Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, répondit-il en souriant. On devrait aller lui proposer tout à l'heure.

-Tout à fait. Bon, et maintenant parlons un peu du projet de Malfoy. Est-ce que tu t'es enfin renseigné sur ce qu'est le mal d'ignition, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais ça m'a l'air assez complexe. J'ai lu le livre que tu m'as conseillé et on ne peut pas dire que la description des symptômes soit très précise. De ce que j'ai compris la maladie peut survenir à n'importe âge et entraîne des hallucinations de plus en plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure de la progression de la maladie. Le patient est persuadé de brûler vif durant ses crises et il faut le contenir pour éviter qu'il se blesse.

-Et si on lui lance un sortilège d'extinction ?

-Non, aucun sort ou potion ne semble faire effet sur le malade et le plonger dans l'eau froide ne résout pas non plus le problème, même si la plupart des patients apprécient de se retrouver dans l'eau après une crise d'hallucination. L'auteur parle même d'un cas de délire avancé suite à une hallucination ayant durée deux jours entiers. Apparemment ça arrive quand la maladie est très avancée, mais beaucoup mettent fin à leurs jours avant d'en arriver à ce stade.

-Bon sang, ça fait froid dans le dos, murmura son amie.

-Ouais, je me demande vraiment pourquoi Malfoy travaille là-dessus, répondit Harry d'un air pensif. Il doit espérer que s'il trouve une potion qui en guérit il sera admis à la Très extraordinaire société des potionistes ou qu'il recevra la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin.

-En fait... j'ai fait quelques recherches sur l'Institut qu'il dirige et je pense savoir pourquoi il fait ça, commença Hermione d'une voix soudain très sérieuse.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai appris que Narcissa Malfoy faisait partie des patients, Harry. Si elle est atteinte du mal d'ignition je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'intéresse aux maladies magiques rares, ajouta-t-elle.»

Harry se sentit soudain vraiment très bête d'avoir imaginé que Drago Malfoy avait créé un centre de recherches uniquement pour satisfaire ses rêves de gloire. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était resté en Angleterre. Personne ne savait depuis combien de temps sa mère était malade, mais il avait du de toute évidence consacrer ces dernières années à la confection d'un remède. Et s'il l'avait trouvé, encore fallait-il que celui-ci soit testé et approuvé et cela pouvait prendre des mois avant que la potion puisse être reconnue comme efficiente.

Hermione et Harry discutèrent encore un peu du poste d'apprenti-chercheur qu'il lui offrait et décidèrent d'aller parler affaires avec Abelforth. Ce dernier leur servit un Whisky Pur Feu qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à finir tellement il était fort et les écouta en laissant de temps à autres échapper un grognement énigmatique. Il laissa ensuite planer un long silence pendant qu'il lissait sa barbe d'un air pensif, soudain absorbé par le contenu de son verre comme si le liquide ambré qu'il faisait mollement tournoyer de gauche à droite allait lui donner une réponse.

Finalement il accepta de leur laisser la Cabane hurlante s'ils se fournissaient chez lui en boissons non alcoolisées pour les enfants de l'orphelinat et ajouta qu'il voulait garder l'accès au jardin environnant pour ramasser les champignons qui y poussaient en automne. Ils l'assurèrent que l'entièreté des champignons lui reviendrait et ils conclurent l'affaire d'une poignée de main. Hermione promit de passer dans la semaine pour faire la transaction en bonne et due forme et ils durent prétexter un rendez-vous important pour échapper à une nouvelle tournée de whisky.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, il se dirigea vers son bureau et se saisit de la lettre qui y trônait bien en évidence depuis une semaine. Il prit un parchemin vierge et trempa sa plume d'oie neuve dans l'encre. Après tout, Strout serait ravie de savoir qu'il avait accepté le poste.

* * *

*Doxy : sorte de fée mordeuse qui est l'équivalent du cafard dans le monde magique.

**Pickles : fruits ou légumes conservés dans du vinaigre qu'on peut utiliser comme condiments, typiquement british.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et a fait saliver vos papilles ! Moi en tous cas j'ai descendu mon content de chocolat pendant l'écriture ^^

Au prochain épisode Drago fera son entrée en scène !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour petits farfadets !

Veuillez excusez ce léger retard dans la publication, mais j'ai passé une semaine de vacances à aider mes parents à repeindre les murs et à réviser (et aussi à regarder des épisodes de True Detective tous les soirs au lieu d'écrire, j'avoue). Mais en contrepartie ce chapitre est plus long que les trois derniers, notamment parce que j'avais beaucoup de choses à mettre en place dans celui-là.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Rappel** **:** ce chapitre commence un mois après les évènements du dernier chapitre pour ceux qui ne se souviendraient plus de la date.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**** :**

**15 mai 2004, Godric's Hollow**

Harry papillonna lentement les yeux pour habituer son regard à la lumière filtrant à travers les volets avant d'attraper maladroitement ses lunettes et de regarder son réveil. Il indiquait 6H22. Le printemps s'était définitivement installé. Dès que le soleil commençait à envahir sa chambre, il lui était impossible de rester endormi ou de se replonger dans les bras de Morphée, il se leva donc pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le jardin. Il enfila un vieux pantalon gris et un tee-shirt par-dessus son caleçon, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Sirius qui dormait encore à poings fermés au pied du lit et il descendit à la cuisine où il se fit un bol de café.

Quand il ouvrit la baie vitrée, il vit un gros lièvre détaler vers les bosquets donnant sur le bois. Il renonça à le courser, n'ayant pas sa baguette sur lui, mais se promit de penser à lancer des sorts pour protéger son potager des rongeurs. Il lui faudrait probablement demander conseil à Mrs Weasley pour en trouver un qui soit bien efficace. Il ne s'attarda pas sur son plant de salade à moitié dévoré et s'assit au soleil sur une des chaises en fer forgé qu'il avait repeintes l'année dernière. Tout en buvant sa première gorgée de café, il songea que c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour. Il allait rencontrer Drago Malfoy et signer son contrat.

Harry avait tout préparé la veille. Il avait relu ses notes sur le mal d'ignition et recopié son curriculum vitae au propre avec sa plus belle plume. Puis il s'était appliqué à choisir une tenue adaptée, ni trop stricte, ni trop décontractée, en sélectionnant une chemise d'un bleu sombre, une cravate noire fine et un pantalon noir assorti à ses chaussures. Il avait longuement hésité sur le fait de mettre ou non une robe de sorcier, mais la journée promettait d'être plutôt chaude et de toute façon son futur employeur connaissait sa propension à ne porter quasiment que des vêtements moldus.

Il paressa encore un peu, profitant du soleil matinal, avant de se mettre à son travail. Il avait rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de se pencher sur le dernier chapitre de son mémoire. Il était à très exactement quatre semaines des examens et lui fallait encore finir le corps de son sujet, sans parler de la rédaction de la conclusion et de la bibliographie. Heureusement, George lui avait offert pour son anniversaire une plume conçue spécialement pour lui, qui recopiait automatiquement n'importe quel texte avec une écriture élégante et appliquée. Ce qui lui avait évité de se ruiner en parchemins et de perdre de nombreuses heures à tout réécrire.

Harry sortit donc ses brouillons et se mit à l'ouvrage pour venir à bout de la dernière partie de son mémoire. Il passa une bonne partie de la matinée assis à son bureau, se levant quelques rares fois pour prendre un livre ou nourrir Sirius et Philémon. Il fit une pause vers midi pour se faire quelques sandwichs qu'il emporta afin de les manger dans une petite clairière où lui et son chien avaient leurs habitudes, celui-ci ayant décidé de gémir avec la laisse dans la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à le sortir. Puis il acheva quelques paragraphes de plus quand il rentra de sa promenade, avant de se décider à passer sous la douche.

Pendant que la plume offerte par George accomplissait son office en recopiant la version définitive du chapitre, il en profita pour se détendre un long moment sous l'eau chaude. Il ne voulait pas arriver à son rendez-vous avec l'air crispé et le cou raide de celui qui a passé sa journée à travailler. Il avait vraiment besoin de se relaxer avant d'affronter Drago Malfoy en entretien. Non pas vraiment qu'il se préparait à mener bataille, mais il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre et il espérait que leur ancienne rivalité ne refasse pas surface comme au temps de Poudlard. Strout avait été bien claire, il devait faire en sorte que ça marche.

Harry sortit délassé de sa douche et entoura ses hanches d'une serviette après s'être séché à la va-vite. Il se posta devant le miroir et entra en grande réflexion. Ou bien il se rasait afin d'avoir l'air vraiment impeccable tout en risquant d'avoir l'air tout à fait stupide avec une coupure en travers de la joue, ou bien il laissait sa barbe de trois jours qui lui allait bien mais n'était peut-être pas de circonstance. Finalement, il décida que ses cheveux en bataille apportait déjà une légère touche de négligence à son allure et qu'il n'y avait nul besoin d'en rajouter. Il pria donc pour ne pas se louper et commença à étaler une belle mousse blanche sur son visage.

Après quelques minutes passées à manier le rasoir, il observa sa peau lisse exempte de toute égratignure et soupira de soulagement. Il était impeccable et même Drago Malfoy ne pourrait pas lui faire de reproches. Harry repensa aux nombreuses fois où celui-ci s'était moqué de son apparence ou de celle de Ron. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt débraillés et peu attentifs à leur apparence en ce temps-là. Enfin Harry l'était, depuis il avait appris à apprécier d'apporter un peu plus de soin à ses vêtements. Ron, lui, n'avait pas su se débarrasser de ses vieilles frusques malgré le nombre de fois incalculables où il s'était plaint de sa garde-robe par le passé. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs enrager Hermione qui tentait chaque printemps de lui faire trier ses affaires en vue de regagner un peu de place pour les siennes dans l'armoire conjugale.

Harry sourit en songeant qu'il allait les retrouver le soir-même au Chaudron Baveur après son entretien. Luna et Neville devaient venir également pour fêter leur départ vers l'Afrique de l'Est où la jeune femme allait faire des recherches en tant que magizoologiste. Il songea que ce serait sans doute sa dernière sortie entre amis avant la fin du mois de juin, après ça il devrait s'enfermer chez lui pour réviser et terminer son mémoire. Heureusement il aurait la fête de fin d'internat pour se détendre un peu avant de passer son été à travailler pour le compte de Drago. Mais pour le moment il devait surtout se dépêcher afin de ne pas se mettre en retard. Il s'habilla donc avec empressement avant fourrer tout ce dont il avait besoin dans une sacoche en cuir et il sortit sur le petit chemin menant à sa maison pour transplaner devant les grilles du manoir.

Harry atterrit en douceur sur l'allée encadrée de hautes haies menant à l'entrée principale. Il fut étonné de constater que celles-ci n'avaient pas été taillées depuis un bout de temps. Il jeta un regard au reste du jardin tout en avançant vers la grande porte en bois sombre et ne vit que de l'herbe haute et de grands arbres se balançant doucement dans le vent. Les deux fontaines encadrant le bout de l'allée étaient asséchées et couvertes de mousse. Étrangement on aurait dit que le manoir était à l'abandon. Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la grande porte et inspira un bon coup avant d'empoigner le heurtoir en bronze représentant une tête de femme aux cheveux de serpents. Il donna trois coups et aussitôt un bruit de verrous tirés se fit entendre.

«Mr Potter. Poppy va vous conduire au bureau du maître.» ânonna une petite voix fluette.

Harry fut surpris de voir une elfe de maison vêtue d'une petite robe blanche, d'un tablier vert et de petits chaussons d'hôpital. Elle était également affublée d'une coiffe blanche décorée d'une croix formée de deux baguettes autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent. Elle semblait porter une tenue d'infirmière à en juger par son accoutrement. Pour un peu il se serait presque pincé pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, à la vue de cet elfe de maison portant des vêtements dans le manoir Malfoy. Poppy l'entraîna à sa suite dans le long hall d'entrée et lui fit traverser le grand salon où, quelques années plus tôt, il avait été torturé avec Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il avait malencontreusement brisé le Tabou en prononçant le nom de Voldemort. Puis ils prirent un escalier en colimaçon caché derrière une tenture et montèrent trois étages jusqu'à une petite pièce circulaire juchée tout en haut d'une tour.

Poppy le fit s'asseoir dans une méridienne en cuir capitonné près de la cheminée où un bon feu crépitait et s'éclipsa dans un craquement sonore. Les murs en vieilles pierres retenaient mal la chaleur et, malgré le beau temps au dehors, Harry avait trouvé le manoir glacial durant sa traversée. Mais dans cette pièce il avait presque trop chaud, aussi roula-t-il les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras et s'écarta-t-il de l'âtre. Il profita ensuite de l'absence de Drago pour détailler la pièce. Elle était relativement petite et plutôt chaleureuse comparée au souvenir qu'il avait du lieu. Un grand bureau en bois sculpté trônait au centre, jonché de livres et de parchemins recouverts de formules et de dessins en tous genres, certains étant largement raturés. Une bibliothèque courrait le long du mur lui faisant face et une petite table ronde en verre était posée juste devant lui sur un tapis persan qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Alors qu'il s'était levé pour admirer un portrait de Narcissa dessiné à la sanguine**, il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et tomba sur le regard surpris de Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci portait une robe de travail noire et un de ses gants en peau de dragon semblait avoir partiellement fondu. Il se reprit bien vite et fit un geste de la main pour inviter Harry à s'asseoir en face du bureau tandis qu'il tâchait d'enlever ses habits de potionniste.

«Excuse-moi, j'étais parti dans la confection d'une potion, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure» lui dit-il en posant sa robe et ses gants sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Il portait une chemise blanche et un veston gris assorti à son pantalon. Harry remarqua que malgré l'apparence soignée du costume, Drago semblait moins élégant que ce à quoi il était habitué. Dans son souvenir, même lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs de l'École de médicomagie et de potions, il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, sa chevelure blonde invariablement gominée et tirée en arrière. Là il l'avait laissé libre, quelques mèches venant se mettre devant ses yeux, et il semblait même avoir pris un peu le soleil puisqu'il arborait un teint vaguement hâlé. Ses cheveux aussi semblaient être un ton plus foncé, tirant vers le blond cendré, ce qui donnait à son visage un air moins sévère.

«Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, répondit Harry.

-Bien, pour commencer je pense que ce serait mieux que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Je ne vouvoie pas mes collaborateurs et je ne les appelle pas par leur nom de famille en général, autrement ça deviendrait vite... pénible, dit-il avec un petit mouvement évasif de la main.

-Ça me va, acquiesça Harry.

-Bon, alors j'imagine que tu dois avoir amené un CV ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin en question.»

Drago le parcourut rapidement des yeux et le posa sur une pile de papier dangereusement instable.

«Donc pour en venir aux faits, le poste d'apprenti-chercheur est pour six mois, le contrat va du 1er juillet au 15 décembre de cette année. Le salaire est celui d'un médicomage débutant. Sans gagner des mille et des cents, tu ne seras pas lésé au niveau de la rémunération. Les horaires sont 8h-15h du lundi au vendredi. Bien évidemment il y aura de la paperasse à faire en dehors des heures de travail et il se peut qu'on te demande de faire une garde de nuit périodiquement en fonction des besoins de l'étude. Garde rétribuée bien sûr.»

Drago avait parlé d'une voix calme et assurée, le regardant droit dans les yeux et sans animosité durant son explication.

«D'accord, répondit Harry pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Les patients traités par l'institut sont tous des cas rares, voire graves pour certains, et ils peuvent avoir des réactions assez... surprenantes, surtout vis à vis du personnel soignant. Est-ce que tu as déjà eu affaire à des cas de délire ou de perte de mémoire ?

-Oui, je me suis occupé plusieurs fois des patients de la salle Thickey*. Le sujet de mon mémoire porte sur les séquelles physiques et psychologiques résultant de sortilèges impardonnables, j'ai donc l'habitude de traiter ce genre de cas.

-Bien, approuva Drago en hochant la tête et en prenant des notes sur un petit carnet. J'imagine que tu t'es déjà documenté sur le mal d'ignition ?

-J'ai fait des recherches oui, mais ça reste assez vague. Les symptômes sont peu décrits, les soins envisagés ou les possibles causes de la maladie encore moins, et d'une manière générale j'ai eu du mal à recouper les sources sur de tels cas.

-Donc pour résumer tout ce que tu sais c'est que les patients atteints souffrent d'hallucinations leur donnant l'illusion de brûler vif et que c'est une maladie sans cause ni remède connus à ce jour ? Demanda son interlocuteur avec un air indéchiffrable.

-Euh... oui, avoua Harry.

-C'est normal, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans les livres, le rassura-t-il. Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que les patients qui en sont atteints ont une espérance de vie limitée qui varie entre un et cinq ans, expliqua-t-il d'une voix soudain très sérieuse.»

Harry déglutit en songeant au fait que Narcissa Malfoy était une des patientes. Drago n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet, mais la conversation viendrait forcément sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre.

«Ils ne meurent pas de la maladie en elle-même, mais plutôt des conséquences qu'elle engendre : démence, état de stress permanent, pertes de mémoire à répétition... Dans la plupart des cas le patient finit par succomber à une énième crise cardiaque. On tente de limiter les dégâts avec des philtres de paix et des potions de sommeil sans rêves, mais on ne peut pas les droguer en permanence non plus.

-Mais si on n'a pas établi la cause de la maladie, la potion que l'on doit étudier... ce n'est pas pour en guérir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudain Harry.

-Non, en effet. Je vois que tu as compris, répondit Drago en approuvant d'un hochement de tête. Tout porte à croire que c'est une maladie sans cause. Aucun des patients n'a subi d'empoisonnement ou n'a été soumis à un maléfice et, contrairement aux deux autres maladies rares que nous étudions aussi ici, le mal d'ignition survient à l'âge adulte et non pas à la naissance. Peut-être qu'un jour on trouvera une explication, mais ça pourrait prendre des années, voire des siècles. Le but de la potion que vous serez chargés d'étudier est uniquement de permettre la réduction des symptômes de la maladie.

-Ce qui permettrait aux patients de vivre plus longtemps, compléta Harry.

-Exactement. Bien, maintenant que tout cela est clarifié je te propose de faire une visite de l'institut pour que tu vois un peu ton futur environnement de travail.»

Drago lui fit redescendre l'escalier pour revenir dans le grand salon, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile Est. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte blanche sur laquelle se trouvait le même motif que celui cousu sur la coiffe de Poppy. Harry regarda son hôte prendre sa baguette et tapoter doucement sur une des poignées en lançant divers sorts pour leur permettre de passer les protections.

«Ta cheminée sera reliée directement à celle qui se trouve à l'intérieur de l'institut, tu n'auras pas besoin d'emprunter la porte» lui expliqua-t-il.

Harry songea que ça permettait également d'éviter que le personnel soignant puisse se balader comme bon lui semblait dans les parties privées du manoir. Il se retint de sourire en se souvenant que Drago avait un jour failli massacrer un autre étudiant qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de débouler dans sa salle de travail alors qu'il avait clairement affiché le panneau «attention, ne déranger sous aucun prétexte» que tous les potionnistes utilisaient à l'École lorsqu'il avait une mixture sur le feu. Le pauvre inconscient s'était fait bombarder de chaudrons et trois professeurs avaient été nécessaires pour stopper le conflit.

«Nous avons trois infirmières en chef, une par département. C'est Mrs Patmore qui est en charge des patients atteints du mal d'ignition. Et la seule personne ici que tu ne dois jamais appeler par son prénom, ce serait suicidaire, le prévint Drago. Le reste du personnel est composé d'elfes de maison reconnaissables à leur tenue.»

Ils traversèrent une longue salle lumineuse dans laquelle des lits d'hôpital s'alignaient contre le mur de part et d'autre de la pièce, certains étant cachés derrière un rideau couleur crème. Harry vit en effet une myriade d'elfes de maison courir à droite à gauche, s'affairant comme s'ils préparaient un grand banquet.

«C'est là que sont les malades atteints de perturbations magiques. Ils ont un étage qui leur est réservé parce que leurs crises sont assez bruyantes. Il faut les sangler à leur lit et lancer des bulles de protection autour d'eux pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent voler la salle en éclat. C'est pourquoi il y a toujours au moins une centaine d'elfes ici, de jour comme de nuit.»

Juste au moment où il finissait son explication un cri se fit entendre derrière un des rideaux, suivi d'une détonation qui projeta une lampe de chevet dans leur direction. Drago s'écarta de sa trajectoire et attrapa Harry pour le faire reculer. L'objet les frôla et vint assommer un elfe de maison qui fut bien vite relevé par trois de ses camarades et transporté vers un lit vide. Drago leur jeta à peine un regard et aida Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds, alors qu'il était dans un équilibre instable, seulement retenu par deux grandes mains puissantes autour de ses épaules.

«Vigilance constante je présume, dit Harry en se remémorant les mots de Maugrey Fol'Œil.

-Hum, oui. Ça aurait dommage de te faire assommer avant même ton premier jour de travail. Viens, on va descendre au département des enfants.

-Tu les sépares des autres patients ?

-Non, ce ne sont pas vraiment des enfants... pas à proprement parler. Tu vas voir.»

Ils prirent un étroit couloir sur la gauche et descendirent une volée de marches qui les mena directement dans les cachots. Les grilles des anciennes prisons avaient été enlevées et remplacées par des voiles sombres laissant entrevoir des chambres. Drago entra dans l'une d'entre elles et lui tint le voile pour qu'il puisse passer. La lumière était tellement faible à l'intérieur qu'il dut attendre un moment avant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Une femme aux longs cheveux blancs coloriait le mur avec une craie sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Harry s'étonna de voir que le dessin était celui qu'aurait fait un enfant de quatre ans. Puis il vit que ses mains pâles étaient couvertes de tâches blanches.

«Voici Anja. Comme tu peux le voir elle souffre d'une déficience qui la fait agir plus ou moins comme un enfant, lui dit Drago.

-Et pourquoi ces patients sont installés dans les cachots ? S'étonna Harry.

-Un autre de leurs symptômes est une hypersensibilité à la lumière. Il est d'ailleurs strictement interdit d'utiliser des _Lumos_ dans ce secteur. Le seul éclairage présent se situe dans le couloir avec les petites fenêtres au plafond, mais la nuit il fait totalement noir, c'est pourquoi ce sont essentiellement les elfes de maison qui s'occupent d'eux.

-Et leur maladie a un nom ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai vaguement entendu des choses à ce propos mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver aucun livre sur le sujet.

-Leur maladie n'est pas vraiment reconnue. On les appelle aussi les anges ou les spectres à cause de leur propension à sortir la nuit pour jouer ou déambuler dans les jardins. Très peu d'entre eux survivent à leurs premiers mois et dans certains pays ils sont même tués dès la naissance. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons que cinq patients ici. On essaie surtout de leur fournir un environnement sécurisé et de réunir le plus de documentation possible sur la maladie pour pouvoir la faire connaître un jour.

-Je vois, murmura Harry.»

Ils quittèrent les cachots en silence et rebroussèrent chemin pour monter deux étages plus haut. Ils entrèrent dans une salle qui semblait faire office de salon où un vieil homme barbu semblait attendre, assis, les deux mains posées sur sa canne comme si elle l'empêchait de s'affaisser complètement. Drago le salua d'un signe de tête.

«C'est la salle d'attente pour les visiteurs. C'est aussi par là que tu arriveras en utilisant la poudre de cheminette» dit-il à Harry.

Ils passèrent ensuite une série de couloirs aux murs blancs, leurs chaussures en cuir résonnant sur le parquet, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte au vitrage opaque indiquant «Mrs Gilliane Patmore, Infirmière en chef, département de recherche du deuxième étage». Drago toqua à la porte et attendit d'entendre un «Entrez» sonore avant de tourner la poignée. Mrs Patmore était une grande femme brune à la taille forte qui devait aller sur ses quarante ans. Quelques mèches blanches éparses courraient dans sa chevelure remontée en chignon banane. La couleur violine de sa robe de sorcier rehaussait son teint et était agrémenté d'un tablier blanc duquel pendait un trousseau de clés de différentes tailles.

«Bonjour, Mrs Patmore, lança Drago en lui tendant la main.

-Mr Malfoy, répondit-elle en la lui serrant avec vigueur. Vous venez me présentez le troisième apprenti je présume ?

-En effet, voici Mr Harry Potter. Je lui fais visiter les lieux.

-Mr Potter, dit-elle d'une voix laconique en lui serrant la main avec une poigne de fer. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de votre réputation.

-Euh... je l'espère aussi madame, répondit-il légèrement décontenancé.

-Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour les laisser ressortir. Je dois aller donner sa dose de philtre de paix à un patient.»

Elle ferma la porte à double tour derrière eux et les salua brièvement avant de partir d'un pas cadencé vers l'un des couloirs par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

«Comme tu as pu le remarquer, c'est une femme de caractère, lui dit Drago. C'est le cerbère de l'armoire à potions. Aucun elfe de maison n'est autorisé à rentrer dans son bureau et à moins d'une urgence mieux vaut ne pas trop la déranger.

-Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par _réputation_ ?

-Oh tu sais... le Survivant, le Sauveur... ça fait beaucoup de titres pompeux pour un futur guérisseur, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-Je... Est-ce que tu viens de faire une blague ? S'étonna Harry.

-Peut-être, répliqua-t-il en continuant de sourire.

-Et en plus ça _te_ fait marrer, s'exclama-il en levant les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.»

Ils continuèrent leur tour des lieux et Drago lui présenta onze des vingt-trois patients qui étaient en état de recevoir de la visite. L'un d'eux était d'ailleurs en train de se remettre d'une crise dans une vaste salle d'eau aménagée comme des bains romains. Puis, ils remontèrent au bureau de Drago pour signer les contrats. Alors qu'il allait prendre congé, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

«Hum, Drago, l'appela-t-il alors que celui-ci fourrageait dans ses documents.

-Oui, dit-il en relevant la tête.

-J'ai entendu dire que ta mère était... enfin qu'elle faisait partie des patients.

-Oh... Je vois. Tu es déjà au courant, constata-t-il l'air soudain impassible.

-Oui, à dire vrai c'est Hermione qui m'en a parlé. D'habitude je n'écoute pas trop les rumeurs, mais je la connais, elle ne dirait pas ce genre de choses en l'air.

-Hum. En effet ma mère fait partie des patients. C'est pour elle que j'ai créé cet endroit. Mais tu n'auras pas à t'en occuper de toute façon, elle ne fait pas partie du programme de test.

-Oh... pourquoi ça, demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Elle est atteinte depuis deux ans et la maladie se propage vite chez elle. Les patients ayant atteint un certain stade répondent mal au traitement. De plus le protocole mis en place exclut les malades n'ayant pas signé pour être volontaire. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais devoir retourner à ma potion, dit-il tout en prenant ses habits de potionniste laissés une heure plus tôt sur le fauteuil. Poppy va te raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.»

.

Lorsque Harry fut de retour chez lui il souffla un bon coup et prit cinq minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il était plutôt content de son entretien, mais il avait senti une tension vers la fin lorsqu'il avait parlé à Drago de sa mère. Manifestement ce devait être un sujet délicat. Il consulta l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il devrait déjà être au Chaudron Baveur depuis un quart d'heure. Il ôta sa cravate, servit un bol de croquettes à Sirius en vitesse et prit un pull dans sa penderie avant de transplaner dans la cour située derrière le pub.

«Harry ! On croyait que Malfoy t'avait enfermé dans un cachot, s'exclama Ron en le voyant arriver.

-On t'a commandé un Whisky Pur Feu pour te remettre de tes émotions, lui dit Neville en lui tendant un verre.

-Merci les gars, dit-il en le vidant d'un trait avec une grimace.

-Ça s'est si mal passé que ça, demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète.

-Oh non, en fait ça s'est même plutôt bien passé, répondit Harry. Mais j'ai passé la journée à bosser sur mon mémoire et pour finir j'ai discuté de cas graves avec Drago pendant plus d'une heure, alors j'avais bien besoin d'un petit remontant.

-Tu l'appelles Drago maintenant ?! S'exclama Ron.

-Hum, ah oui. On va bosser pendant six mois ensemble alors on s'est mis d'accord pour arrêter de s'appeler par nos noms de famille.

-C'est une bonne chose, je trouve, renchérit Hermione.

-Ouais. Bon on va pas parler de moi toute la soirée, on est quand même là pour fêter le départ des deux aventuriers, dit Harry en se servant un verre de Bièraubeurre au pichet pour pouvoir trinquer avec les autres.

-Enfin Luna fera l'aventurière, moi je serai dans un laboratoire en ville à étudier des plantes, précisa Neville.

-Où est-ce que vous serez déjà ? Demanda Hermione.

-On va descendre à Nairobi, la capitale du Kenya. Moi j'irai un peu partout en fonction des animaux et créatures à étudier, expliqua Luna. A priori une colonie de Nundus s'est installée dans le parc moldu de Tsavo, avec un peu de chances je pourrais les approcher.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est des Nundus ? Demanda Ron.

-Des panthères géantes qui aiment la chair humaine et se déplacent plus vite qu'un Sombral, résuma Neville.

-Ce sont des animaux très précieux pour l'éco-système, ils ont tendance à sauter sur les braconniers, répliqua Luna.

-Mais c'est pas un peu... dangereux ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh ce ne sont pas des Manticores non plus, on peut les stupéfixier facilement, expliqua-t-elle.»

La conversation se poursuivit, notamment entre Hermione et Luna à propos de créatures qui existaient ou n'existaient pas, et la nuit commença à tomber au-dehors. Hannah Abbot, qui avait repris le pub depuis un an, donna un petit coup de baguette en direction de la salle et de minuscules lampions apparurent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry commençait enfin à se détendre et il n'avait pas envie cette soirée se termine.

«Alors, j'espère qu'on aura bientôt à fêter le diplôme de monsieur ! S'exclama Ron en lui administrant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Hé ! Écoutez-le avec sa formation d'auror qui n'a duré que deux ans ! Petit joueur va ! Répliqua Harry.

-Ne commencez pas à vous chamaillez vous deux, vous faites toujours ça quand vous commencez à être ivres, s'exaspéra Hermione.

-Mais on se chamaille pas, hein Harry ?

-Bah non, on plaisante c'est tout !»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils se tenaient dans les bras, lui faisant un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles juste pour l'énerver.

«Bon sinon vous êtes tous invités à venir à la fête de fin d'internat le 29 juin, lança Harry à la ronde. Enfin, j'imagine que vous deux vous serez encore en Afrique, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Neville et Luna.

-Tu vas vraiment y aller, demanda Hermione d'un air soucieux. J'ai entendu dire que ce genre de fêtes dégénère souvent.

-Bah justement, si vous m'accompagnez j'aurais pas à craindre pour ma sécurité, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Faites gaffe quand même. C'est vrai que des fois avec l'alcool on sait pas ce qui peut arriver. J'ai croisé Dean l'autre jour, il s'était fait massacré à la sortie d'un pub, leur dit Neville.

-Attends ça à rien à voir, répliqua Ron. Il était avec un mec, pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait tabassé.

-Ron ! C'est pas parce qu'il est homosexuel que c'est normal qu'il se soit fait frappé ! S'insurgea Hermione.

-Mais non, évidemment. C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Simplement, si j'étais à sa place je me montrerais pas avec un gars, qui plus est tard le soir à la sortie d'un bar.»

Une discussion animée s'en suivit pendant bien une demie-heure, à laquelle Harry ne prit pas part. Finalement au bout d'une heure, il prit congé de ses amis en prétextant qu'il devait se remettre à réviser dès le lendemain. Luna lui fit remarquer qu'il avait plein de Joncheruines autour de la tête, mais il haussa les épaules et sortit dans la nuit fraîche. Cette histoire l'avait mis très mal à l'aise même s'il avait essayé de ne rien en laisser paraître.

Il savait qu'il aurait très bien pu être à la place de Dean, sortant d'un bar gay moldu autour de minuit, légèrement ivre, avec un bras passé autour de la taille d'un autre homme.

* * *

*Salle Janus Thickey : salle de Sainte-Mangouste où sont réunis des patients de longue durée atteints de maladie incurables résultant de sortilèges (on y trouve entres autres Alice et Franck Londubat, les parents de Neville, et Gilderoy Lockhart).

**la sanguine est une famille de pigments dans les tons ocre/rouge souvent utilisée pour les croquis, dessins d'études etc.

Petit bestiaire : les Nundus sont des animaux magiques d'Afrique de l'Est, les Manticores des animaux extrêmement dangereux avec une tête humaine, un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion qui adorent la chair humaine, les Joncheruines sont des créatures qui entreraient par les oreilles et embrouilleraient le cerveau des gens (d'après Luna). Tout ceci provenant comme toujours du Wiki Potter.

Concernant les deux autres maladies magiques rares, il n'en sera pas trop question dans cette histoire, c'est surtout pour planter le décor. Comme vous pourrez le remarquer je me suis largement inspirée de l'épilepsie et des enfants de la lune (ou maladie appelée xeroderma pigmentosum).

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Au prochain chapitre on retrouva Harry à sa fin d'examens et il y a aura un premier slash entre deux personnages héhé ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chers petits farfadets, tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews très encourageantes ! :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre tout chaud comme un petit pain sorti du four !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs dorénavant, je trouve que ça convient mieux à l'histoire, vu que j'ai pas mal de choses à mettre en place ça me permet d'avancer un peu plus vite.

Bonne lecture !

PS : slash en fin de chapitre ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE ****V** **:**

**26 juin 2004, École de médicomagie et de potions de Grande-Bretagne**

Harry, qui heureusement était arrivé en avance devant sa salle d'examens, fouillait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes dans sa robe d'étudiant en médicomagie à la recherche de sa convocation. Ces robes étaient infernales. Elles leur étaient données à leur entrée dans l'école et n'étaient remplacées qu'exceptionnellement. Harry avait celle-ci depuis deux ans, étant donné que l'autre avait brûlée lors d'un accident en cours de potions à l'usage des médicomages. Pourtant, les manches de l'affreuse robe vert boue étaient déjà élimées et les poches trouées. Aussi essayait-il de remonter le long de la couture pour trouver cette fichue convocation sans laquelle il ne pouvait entrer dans la salle. Il finit par la déloger après de longues minutes d'acharnement et tendit son parchemin maintes fois plié et replié au surveillant.

_Convocation de Mr Harry James Potter aux examens de dernier cycle de médicomagie_

_Lundi 17 juin, Salle Lancelot_

_8h-12h - Épreuve écrite d'études de cas, spécialité pathologie des sortilèges_

_14h-18h - Épreuve écrite d'études de cas, spécialité empoisonnements_

_._

_Jeudi 20 juin, Salle Dilys Derwent_

_13-15h - Épreuve pratique de soins d'urgence _

_._

_Lundi 24 juin, Salle Dilys Derwent_

_9h-10h - Épreuve pratique de diagnostic_

_._

_Mercredi 26 juin, Salle Golpalott_

_8h-10h30 - Épreuve pratique de posologie des potions_

_._

_Samedi 29 juin, Salle Hippocrate_

_15h-19h - Soutenance de mémoire_

Le surveillant la lui rendit et Harry apposa sa signature magique sur la feuille de présence d'un coup de baguette. Il avait fini presque tous ses examens et se rendait maintenant à sa dernière épreuve pratique, celle qu'il redoutait le plus : le dosage des potions de soins. Même s'il avait fait des efforts considérables en potions et qu'il avait pris quelques cours particuliers avec Horace Slughorn durant sa dernière année à Poudlard en échange de sa présence hebdomadaire aux soirées du club, il n'était néanmoins jamais à l'aise avec la posologie. Il fallait être d'une précision redoutable et faire tout un tas de calculs en fonction de la maladie, de l'âge, du sexe, du poids et de la constitution du patient, sans compter de nombreux autres paramètres.

Harry entra dans la salle de potions qui avait été débarrassée des grandes tables occupant habituellement les trois quarts de la pièce pour être remplacées par des tables individuelles. Il s'installa à sa place et sortit sa plume et son encrier avant de respirer un bon coup pour se détendre. Du coin de l'œil il vit Fletcher, l'autre interne avec qui il lui arrivait de travailler. Celui-ci mordait frénétiquement sa plume et Harry paria qu'il n'en resterait plus qu'une mince tige avant la fin de l'examen. Lui-même avait la boule au ventre, cette épreuve étant réputée comme l'une des plus difficiles. Il s'était très bien débrouillé en soins d'urgence et avait fait un sans faute en diagnostic, mais il fallait obtenir au moins un Effort Exceptionnel en posologie pour avoir son diplôme.

Harry commençait à trépigner d'impatience à force de consulter l'heure toutes les trente secondes, quand enfin un homme âgé entra dans la salle avec un tas de parchemins lévitant derrière lui. C'était Mr Jawanda, leur professeur de potions à l'usage des médicomages. Comme à son habitude il avait coiffé ses longs cheveux gris en chignon et portait une robe de sorcier très colorée qui rappelait à Harry les saris que portaient les moldus en Inde. Son accoutrement laissait d'ailleurs entrevoir ses avant-bras couverts de fins bracelets desquels pendaient diverses breloques. Il fit voler jusqu'à eux des parchemins vierges et, d'un gracieux mouvement de baguette faisant tinter ses bijoux, il fit apparaître sur leurs tables des coffres en bois sur lesquels était gravé l'emblème de l'école.

«Jeunes gens, l'épreuve pratique de posologie des potions va débuter dans quelques instants, déclara le vieil homme d'une voix tranquille. Vous avez devant vous un parchemin qui vous révélera le sujet de l'examen dès que j'aurai levé le sort de protection. Vous aurez un total de vingt dosages à effectuer. Pour ce faire, un nécessaire de potionniste et des parchemins de brouillon ont été mis à votre disposition dans ces coffres. Vous trouverez à l'intérieur vingt fioles vides graduées vous permettant de faire vos dosages, ainsi que divers philtres, décoctions, et remèdes en tout genre que vous devrez reconnaître. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de toutes les préparations mises à votre disposition, vous devrez donc faire un choix judicieux. N'oubliez pas non plus d'utiliser les étiquettes pour numéroter vos fioles de un à vingt, sans quoi nous ne pourrions être en mesure de vous évaluer.»

Alors que des murmures commençaient à s'élever dans la salle, Mr Jawanda reprit d'une voix plus forte :

«Je vous rappelle que bien évidemment toute tentative de tricherie sera sévèrement punie et que vous pouvez être exclu de l'école durant deux ans avant de pouvoir repasser vos examens si vous ne respectez pas les règles. Enfin, en dernière recommandation, je vous invite à prendre vos protections d'usage en utilisant les gants à votre disposition au cas où vous renverseriez quelque chose et à ne goûter aucune préparation pour éviter tout empoisonnement. Si vous en reniflez une pour déterminer sa nature veillez à ne pas le faire trop longtemps, une potion de sommeil sans rêves pourrez vous rendre somnolent et vous faire perdre un temps précieux si vous vous amusiez à la sentir d'un peu trop près. Sur ce, nous allons commencez l'examen. Vous avez très exactement deux heures et demie à partir du moment où la protection sur votre parchemin sera levée et il redeviendra vierge à la fin du temps imparti. Bon courage, jeunes gens.»

Harry vit alors apparaître une liste de questions et lut les premières pour mesurer l'ampleur de la tâche avant de commencer à sortir son matériel.

_1) Quelle dose d'essence de dictame est nécessaire sur une plaie profonde de 5 cm située au niveau de l'épaule et due à un désartibulement ? _

_2) Combien de cl de Poussos doit être donné à un patient de sexe masculin, âgé de 53 ans, pesant 70kg pour 1m80 et dont les os du tibia et du péroné ont accidentellement disparus ?_

_3) Quelle quantité de baume de lewisie étaleriez-vous sur une brûlure légère sachant que quelques heures auparavant le patient a utilisé de l'essence de murlap périmée sur cette même brûlure ?_

_4) Quelle dose de potion de sommeil sans rêves donneriez-vous à un enfant de 12 ans pesant 46kg pour 1m63 afin qu'il se repose durant huit heures, en tenant compte du fait qu'il a déjà ingurgité 25ml de philtre de paix ?_

Harry se dit qu'il avait du pain sur la planche et sortit les parchemins de brouillon pour commencer à faire ses calculs. Certaines questions étaient relativement faciles dans la mesure où il y avait déjà eu à faire durant son internat, mais pour environ les deux tiers de la liste il allait devoir faire appel à toutes ses connaissances pour trouver la bonne réponse. Il eut une petite pensée pour Strout qui l'avait beaucoup aidé à réviser durant les dernières semaines en ne cessant de l'interroger sur des dosages dès qu'un malade avait besoin d'une potion de soin.

Après une heure et demie de calculs, de ratures et de prises de tête, il commença à remplir une par une les fioles vides en n'oubliant pas de les étiqueter au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard il posa la dernière fiole sur son support, Mr Jawanda déclara l'épreuve finie. Harry soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait bel et bien réussi à terminer dans le temps imparti. Les coffres en bois se refermèrent, coinçant d'ailleurs les doigts d'une étudiante tentant de récupérer une potion qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de doser, et le professeur les appela un par un pour collecter leurs fioles qu'il enferma dans d'autres coffres plus petits en leur demandant d'apposer leur signature magique dessus. Harry sortit ensuite de la salle satisfait et soulagé de n'avoir plus que sa soutenance de mémoire à passer.

**.**

**29 juin 2004, Salle Hippocrate**

Harry attendait, anxieux, devant les membres du jury. Il avait soutenu son mémoire pendant une heure, puis avait répondu aux quelques questions posées à la fin de sa présentation et il regardait maintenant les deux professeurs et les deux guérisseurs se concerter à voix basse. Strout faisait parti du jury puisqu'elle était sa directrice de mémoire et c'était elle qui allait bientôt lui annoncer le verdict. Pour l'occasion elle avait d'ailleurs quitté sa robe vert citron de Sainte-Mangouste et portait un tailleur prune et une robe de sorcier noire coupée dans une matière élégante. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle portait néanmoins son éternelle barrette en forme de griffon. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle l'avait reçu des mains de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle avait gagné un concours de duels alors qu'elle était élève à Gryffondor.

Enfin, les quatre membres se levèrent et elle prit la parole :

«Bien, Mr Potter, mes collègues et moi-même avons pris notre décision. Pour ma part je ne peux vous noter puisque je suis ici en tant que directrice, mais je vous félicite pour votre travail. Vos recherches sur les séquelles dues aux sortilèges impardonnables est inédit et donnera sûrement lieu à une meilleure gestion des patients de très longue durée à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Je vais maintenant donner la parole à mes collègues qui vont vous attribuer chacun une note, puis nous passerons au vote pour savoir si vous méritez les félicitations du jury.»

«Pour moi ce sera un Optimal, annonça le second guérisseur avec entrain. Le sujet de recherche est en effet inédit et cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu à évaluer un mémoire de médicomagie aussi innovant.

-Je donnerai également un Optimal, déclara le professeur assis en bout de table. Je pense qu'il est bon d'encourager Mr Potter à persévérer dans la voie de la recherche étant donné son investissement. Quelques petites choses sont à revoir s'il souhaite un jour voir son travail publié, mais l'ensemble est excellent.

-Compte tenu la largesse de mes collègues, ce sera pour ma part un Effort Exceptionnel, indiqua le second professeur. Votre travail est brillant, mais il aurait pu être plus considérable. Je me doute qu'avec les examens et l'internat vous avez sans doute eu des semaines chargées, mais votre mémoire aurait mérité un peu plus de travail, notamment sur la fin. Votre conclusion aurait due être mieux construite pour vraiment répondre à votre problématique de départ. Cela dit, comme mes collègues l'on dit cela fait quelques années déjà que l'on ne nous n'a pas présenté un mémoire de fin d'études qui soit un travail de recherche à part entière. Il est certain que vous devez continuer dans cette voie, Mr Potter.»

Harry les remercia et retint un soupir de soulagement. Il savait parfaitement qu'obtenir trois Optimal serait du domaine de l'impossible, il était donc vraiment satisfait de ses notes. Tout comme Strout qui l'avait discrètement gratifié d'un sourire. Il attendit à nouveau quelques minutes le temps de la délibération, puis elle reprit la parole :

«Bien les membres du jury ont voté à l'unanimité. Vous avez donc officiellement validé votre mémoire de médicomagie avec trois DAIM* sur trois et les félicitations du jury, Mr Potter» lui annonça-t-elle cette fois avec un large sourire qu'il lui rendit au centuple.

Harry quitta ensuite l'École de médicomagie le cœur léger. Il décida de profiter du beau temps pour prendre quelques instants pour lui et partit s'allonger dans l'herbe moelleuse du parc. Il n'était pas aussi beau que celui de Poudlard, mais en été, lorsque les feuilles vertes bruissaient au soleil et que la pelouse était vidée des centaines d'élèves venant y passer leurs heures creuses, il offrait un charme non négligeable. Harry enleva sa robe d'étudiant et la roula en boule pour s'en faire un oreiller, puis il releva les manches de sa chemise dont il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons avant de s'étaler avec bonheur contre le tapis de verdure. Il resta un moment à paresser au soleil, laissant sa peau se réchauffer alors qu'un petite brise secouait les mèches folles tombant sur son front. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit une main lui presser doucement l'épaule.

Il n'avait même pas entendu la personne approcher. Un homme se tenait accroupi près de lui, à contre-jour, forçant Harry à mettre sa main en visière pour le détailler.

«Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa-t-il. Je t'ai vu de la fenêtre du deuxième étage.»

Drago était devant lui, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un veston malgré la chaleur. Cette fois-ci il avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière et semblait fatigué, des cernes creusant légèrement son visage.

«Je ne dormais pas vraiment, répondit Harry, la surprise passée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je passais pour emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque, dit-il en montrant un exemplaire du Traité supérieur d'herbologie à l'usage des potionnistes.

-Ah... je ne savais pas que les anciens élèves y avaient toujours accès.

-En fait je ne suis pas exactement un ancien. J'ai commencé une étude sur les ingrédients de substitution dans les préparations complexes il y a trois ans, après avoir obtenu mon diplôme. Théoriquement je suis toujours élève ici.

-Oh, je vois. Mais ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup à gérer avec l'Institut ? S'étonna Harry.

-J'ai un peu mis cette étude de côté pour le moment, avoua Drago en regardant au loin. Je ne pensais pas me lancer aussi tôt en créant ma propre entreprise de recherche, mais c'est comme ça.»

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il trouvait étrange de discuter ainsi avec son ancien rival. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus c'était dans le cadre du travail, mais ils étaient maintenant assis côte à côte dans un parc, comme deux vieux amis faisant le point sur leur vie.

«Je voulais te donner ça, reprit Drago en lui tendant un parchemin. Je comptais te l'envoyer par hibou, mais c'est aussi bien si je te le remets en main propre.»

Harry le prit et lut l'entête de ce qui lui sembla être un document officiel du ministère des transports magiques : _Autorisation de mise en réseau de cheminées_.

«Il faut que tu le signes et que tu le renvoies d'ici demain pour pouvoir emprunter la cheminée de l'Institut, expliqua Drago.

-D'accord j'y penserai, promit Harry en rangeant le parchemin dans son sac.

-Et toi au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu passes tes examens ?

-Je viens tout juste de finir, je profitais encore un peu du parc avant de dire adieu à l'endroit.

-Hum, alors je vais te laisser finir ton pèlerinage, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Il faut que j'y retourne.

-Tu devrais penser à paresser au soleil de temps en temps, tu sais, répliqua Harry en s'allongeant de nouveau dans l'herbe.

-Un autre jour peut-être, dit-il sans conviction. A bientôt Harry.

-A bientôt Drago.»

Il rouvrit un instant les yeux pour voir la longue silhouette du blond s'éloigner. Il soupira et prit un air songeur. Décidément, parler de tout et de rien avec lui alors qu'ils s'étaient évités avec zèle lorsqu'ils étaient à l'École de médicomagie lui semblait vraiment étrange. Ces années de paix avaient probablement fini par dissiper leurs rancœurs.

.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, Harry rentra chez lui pour se préparer à faire la fête. Le rendez-vous était à 21h et la destination inconnue. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'un portoloin l'attendait dans une petite bourgade sorcière où devaient se retrouver les étudiants habitant le Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre. Ron et Hermione avaient finalement acceptés de venir et la soirée semblait bien partie puisqu'une petite brise chaude réchauffait l'air, laissant le ciel clair et lumineux. Harry espérait juste que le lieu serait aussi agréable, la fête se déroulant en plein air. A ce qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs de l'école ces derniers mois, un groupe devait jouer dans une grande clairière protégée des moldus pour l'occasion et certains murmuraient même qu'il pourrait s'agir des Bizarr' Sisters.

Il se fit un sandwich et prépara le dîner de Sirius et Philémon qui se défiaient du regard d'un bout à l'autre du salon, les grands yeux oranges du hibou brillant d'une lueur démoniaque. Ron était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il était possédé, car il le regardait ainsi chaque fois qu'il venait à la maison. Harry soupçonnait simplement Philémon de reconnaître le maître de son ennemi juré : l'infâme Coqcigrue. Il pouffa en voyant l'oiseau voler d'un meuble à l'autre pour donner le tournis à Sirius, puis, laissant les deux animaux, il prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit de rapides indications pour Ron et Hermione qu'il envoya par Textoster.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains où il passa un long moment sous l'eau chaude. Pour l'occasion il lava ses cheveux avec son shampoing au bois de cèdre qui lui donnait une odeur subtilement masculine et les frotta vivement avec une serviette pour les décoiffer un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient d'ordinaire. Nu comme au premier jour, il se posta devant son armoire afin de choisir sa tenue. Le pantalon en cuir qu'il lui arrivait de mettre lorsqu'il sortait dans les bars moldus en vue de finir la nuit dans le lit d'un bel inconnu lui faisait de l'œil, mais il avait peur de trop en révéler sur sa sexualité en le portant ce soir.

Harry choisit donc de s'habiller en total noir : un jean serré et un veston laissé ouvert sur sa chemise en flanelle, le tout agrémenté d'une paire de chaussures en cuir de dragon que Bill lui avait données l'année dernière suite à un pari perdu à propos d'un match de Quidditch. Il renonça à prendre un pull puisque la chaleur du soir se faisait toujours sentir et revint à la cuisine où il eut juste le temps de sauver le bout de parchemin sautant hors du Textoaster comme d'un volcan en éruption. Il l'attrapa au vol et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure pour éteindre les flammes naissantes avant de le lire.

_«Erreur de destinataire. C'est Charlie, je suis au Terrier.» _

A la lecture du message Harry sentit une sensation qu'il connaissait bien, comme des chatouilles au creux du ventre. Charlie. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis un bout de temps. C'était son premier amant, le premier homme avec qui il avait osé flirté. Même s'il habitait en Roumanie et qu'ils ne se voyaient que très peu, c'était aussi le seul homme avec qui Harry avait couché plus d'une fois. Peut-être parce qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inventer une vie avec lui au contraire de ses conquêtes moldues, ou peut-être parce qu'il souhaitait autant que lui garder sa sexualité secrète. Toujours est-il qu'Harry sentit soudain le besoin de le voir.

_«Ok. On va fêter ma fin d'internat avec Ron et Hermione. Tu veux venir ?»_

_«Ça dépend... Tu sais combien j'ai du mal à te résister.»_

_«Je sais, mais tant que tu es rentré au pays autant en profiter.»_

_«Et comment comptes-tu semer nos deux compères ?»_

_«La feinte de Wronski ?»_

_«Je sens d'ici ton éclair de feu entre mes jambes...»_

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de répondre de manière très crue aux messages de Charlie, mais il avait peur que les Weasley tombent dessus, ou que le Textoaster les envoie à George qui ne se priverait pas pour les partager avec la terre entière. Charlie, lui, semblait s'en amuser et Harry se promit de lui faire payer plus tard.

_«Hermione voudra sûrement rentrer pas trop tard.»_

_«Alors je prendrais mon mal en patience. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop visible.»_

_«Les fins de soirées étudiantes sont toujours surprenantes.»_

_«Je n'en attends pas moins d'une nuit chaude avec toi.»_

_«Il y aura peut-être un concert, n'oublie pas ta veste en cuir.»_

_«Celle qui te fait bander ? Si tu mets ton pantalon en cuir peut-être...»_

_«Pas ce soir.»_

_«Hum... de toute façon je te préfère sans tes habits.»_

_«J'en prends note. A dans une heure.»_

_«A tout à l'heure petit dragon. Je penserai à toi sous la douche.»_

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira en lisant le dernier message. Il ne savait pas si la fête serait réussie mais sa fin de soirée promettait d'être fort agréable. En attendant il fallait quand même qu'il réussisse à indiquer le lieu et l'heure à Ron et Hermione. Ne faisant pas confiance au Textoaster, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et passa sa tête dans les flammes vertes. Il se sentit happé dans l'âtre et l'instant d'après il voyait le salon de ses amis. Il les appela d'une voix forte jusqu'à ce que Ron arrive en courant devant le feu.

«Harry ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant sa tête se dessiner dans les braises.

-Désolé j'ai essayé le Textoaster mais tu connais cette machine..., expliqua-t-il.

-Infernal, m'en parle pas, répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon alors ta soutenance ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Très bien, mais je vous raconterai plus en détail tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, tu ne nous a pas dit où était la fête.

-On se rejoint devant l'église du hameau de Pagford dans une heure. Et soyez pas en retard, on doit prendre un portoloin !

-Ok, mais par ta faute je vais devoir presser Princesse Hermione qui se fait belle dans la salle de bains, maugréa Ron.

-Je te revaudrais ça, répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui projeta une étincelle dans les airs. Au fait j'ai invité Charlie vu que c'est lui qui a réceptionné le message chez tes parents.

-Ah ok, bah au moins tu seras pas tout seul si on te fausse compagnie pour faire Tu-Sais-Quoi, rigola son ami.

-C'est ça, allez va tambouriner à la porte de la princesse, se moqua-t-il en retour avant de sortir sa tête du feu.»

Harry partit ensuite laver son visage taché de suie avec un gant de toilette. C'est seulement alors qu'il constata qu'il avait bronzé durant son après-midi au soleil. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il ouvrit un petit flacon contenant un liquide ambré et en versa quelques gouttes dans son cou. Charlie lui avait offert lorsqu'ils avaient passé Noël au Terrier il y avait trois ans de ça. Il n'utilisait presque jamais de parfum, mais il avait envie de faire plaisir à son amant occasionnel.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard il ferma les volets et sortit sur le chemin pour transplaner. Faute de concentration, il arriva dans une petite ruelle pavée au lieu d'atterrir devant l'église de Pagford. Heureusement il aperçut le clocher au-dessus des toits et put se repérer facilement. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'endroit, un petit attroupement s'étant déjà formé sur la seule place du hameau. Très vite il remarqua au milieu de la foule des boucles rousses tombant en cascade sur un dos recouvert d'écailles brunes qui luisaient sous la douce lumière des lampadaires. Il sourit en voyant que Charlie avait mis sa veste en peau de dragon.

«Bonsoir, dit Harry en arrivant près de lui.

-Hey ! Bonsoir toi, lança le rouquin avec un sourire charmeur.

-Très jolie veste, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis plus conciliant que toi on dirait, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Comme toujours, répliqua Harry avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction.»

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus que Ron et Hermione transplanaient juste à côté d'eux et les saluaient rapidement, avant que tous se précipitent pour attraper un bout du cerceau servant de portoloin. Ils atterrirent cahin-caha dans une immense clairière verdoyante bordée de grands arbres où déjà une bonne centaine de personnes étaient rassemblées. Harry effleura la main de Charlie qui frôla furtivement son épaule alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche vers le podium installé au centre, la pénombre cachant leurs gestes clandestins.

.

Dès que Ron et Hermione quittèrent la fête, après le deuxième rappel des Bizarr' Sisters, Harry entraîna Charlie à l'écart de la foule. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, assez loin pour ne plus entendre que la rumeur du troisième rappel, jusqu'à trouver un énorme chêne. Harry lança un sortilège de protection pour ne pas être dérangé avant de plaquer Charlie au creux de l'arbre millénaire et de commencer à dévorer son cou.

«Tu es un vrai sauvage, se plaignit ce dernier en riant.

-Pas eu l'occasion de satisfaire ma libido ces derniers temps, répliqua le brun contre sa clavicule.

-Hmm... tu as mis du musc.

-Je sais que tu aimes ça, répondit-il en mordillant son point sensible juste en dessous de l'oreille.

-Hé ! Pas de suçons cette fois, j'ai des parents à affronter au petit-déjeuner demain matin, protesta Charlie.

-Oh vraiment ? Même pas un tout petit ?

-Même pas en rêve, vampire !

-Très bien. Alors je vais t'en faire un qui restera entre nous, susurra Harry en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son pantalon.»

Il le baissa brutalement en même temps que son caleçon et se pencha pour happer la peau fine au niveau de l'aine entre ses dents. Charlie haletait, à moitié couché entre les immenses racines de l'arbre et Harry attendit qu'il le supplie pour mettre fin à sa torture, laissant une belle marque violacée sur sa peau claire. Il remonta ensuite vers son visage et lui fit un sourire coquin alors qu'il le dénudait d'un informulé. Puis il observa les yeux marrons se voiler de plaisir tandis qu'il commençait de lents va-et-vient sur son sexe dressé.

Au bout de quelques instants Charlie le repoussa doucement.

«Déshabille-toi» dit-t-il, la voix rauque.

Harry s'exécuta tout en regardant son amant se caresser lascivement en profitant du spectacle. Puis, légèrement frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, il revint vers lui et se colla contre son corps chaud. Charlie passa ses mains autour de son cou, tandis qu'Harry agrippait fermement ses hanches pour plaquer leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Le brun fondit sur les lèvres délicieusement entrouvertes qui s'offraient à lui, étouffant ainsi leurs gémissements, tandis que d'une main il appliquait un massage appuyé sur leurs entrejambes.

«Tourne-toi» ordonna Harry quand il sentit des picotements de plaisir traverser son corps, intensifiant la chaleur au creux de ses reins.

Il frotta alors son érection contre les fesses de son amant et lui présenta trois doigts devant la bouche.

«Toujours pas passif ? plaisanta Charlie avant de les presser contre sa langue chaude.

-Toujours pas, répondit-il contre son oreille.»

Harry récupéra ses doigts et le prépara à la va vite. Ils avaient tous deux l'habitude des baises expéditives, couchant souvent avec empressement dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards. La dernière fois ils avaient d'ailleurs finis dans les toilettes d'un bar crasseux de l'Allée des Embrumes, faisant leurs affaires au milieu des rats et des araignées passant d'une cabine à une autre sans même leur prêter attention. Ce soir, ils avaient plus de chance. Maintenant que le concert était terminé ils n'entendaient plus que le chant des grillons et quelques lucioles venaient même éclairer faiblement leurs corps pâles dans la nuit.

Harry prit son sexe d'une main et le poussa entre les chairs étroites. Il laissa un instant à Charlie pour s'habituer à l'intrusion et commença à onduler lentement son bassin jusqu'à trouver la prostate de son amant. Il lui ordonna alors de se toucher tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme, une main tirant doucement, mais avec autorité, sur les boucles rousses pour l'obliger à se cambrer au maximum. La forêt ne fût bientôt plus remplie que de leur halètements, jusqu'à ce que Charlie jouisse dans un long gémissement, se contractant autour du sexe d'Harry qui se libéra dans un râle étouffé.

Le regard encore voilé et les jambes flageolantes, ils se rhabillèrent et revinrent à la clairière désormais déserte. Charlie ramassa une bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide et lança un _Portus_. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, la main sur l'objet, puis Harry sentit son nombril tiré par un crochet invisible et son corps être aspiré, avant d'atterrir sur la place de l'église de Pagford où ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures plus tôt. La bourgade donnait maintenant l'impression d'être à l'abandon.

Tous les volets étaient clos et les lampadaires éteints. Il n'y avait pas un chat, juste Charlie et lui. Celui-ci se pencha d'ailleurs pour lui faire une rapide accolade et en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille un «à la prochaine» plein de sous-entendus. Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas et transplana, le laissant seul sur la petite place déserte.

Charlie savait qu'Harry n'était jamais à l'aise avec les moments d'intimité post coïtale. Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de passer le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se quitter de toute façon au petit matin avant qu'Arthur et Molly ne se réveillent, ils avaient conclus d'un accord tacite qu'une fois la baise finie, la soirée l'était aussi.

Harry transplana donc à son tour et fila sous la douche pour effacer les traces de ses aventures nocturnes avant de se mettre au lit.

* * *

*DAIM : Diplôme d'Agrément International de Médicomage (invention de mon cru, pompé sur le modèle des BUSE et des ASPIC)

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ne rien vous cacher je me suis mis la grosse pression sur ce slash, déjà parce que c'est le premier de la fic et surtout parce que ce n'est pas le pairing principal, donc je voulais que ce soit réussi sans non plus sortir la grosse artillerie (sans mauvais jeux de mots) ^^

Sinon comme vous avez bien apprécié le Textoaster j'ai décidé de le faire revenir et il n'est pas impossible que le coquin fasse encore des siennes tout au long de l'histoire.

Au prochain chapitre Teddy fera son apparition ;)

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	6. Chapter 6

Farfadet du jour, bonjour ! Encore que "jour" est beaucoup dire, au vu de l'éclipse et de la purée de pois qui règne chez moi en ce moment on dirait plutôt qu'il est six heures du soir... ou que la fin du monde est proche. (Comment ça je deviens parano depuis que j'ai vu Melancholia ?!)

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez pu mieux profiter de l'évènement que moi de là où vous êtes.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**RAR pour les anonymes**

Guest et coeur-de-lys : merci pour votre passage, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**** :**

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. La sonnerie stridente de son réveil lui vrillait le crâne et c'est avec des gestes extrêmement lents et maladroits qu'il réussit enfin à l'éteindre. Il s'était couché tard la veille, alors qu'il avait fêté sa fin d'études en bonne compagnie, et il devait maintenant se lever à huit heures du matin pour aller voir Teddy à l'orphelinat. Il avait beau adorer son filleul, là tout de suite, il aurait bien pris des vacances dans un endroit chaud pour siroter un cocktail en bord de mer. Au lieu de ça il devrait se contenter de prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se réveiller avant d'attaquer la journée. C'était son dernier jour de repos avant sa prise de fonction au sein de l'institut de Drago et il comptait tout de même en profiter.

Il laissa l'eau s'écraser sur son visage et dégringoler le long de son corps avec bonheur, sentant déjà ses muscles se détendre. Il se remémora sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Charlie et songea qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter de le voir. Après tout il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, si ce n'est une franche camaraderie et quelques instants volés au hasard des recoins sombres. Harry résolut de prendre le temps de faire un détour dans le Londres moldu un peu plus souvent à l'avenir. Sa libido satisfaite, il aurait moins de mal à résister à ces moments d'égarement. Charlie était le frère de son meilleur ami et un sorcier. Même s'il ne dirait jamais rien, ils pourraient très bien se faire surprendre un jour. La peur d'être pris en flagrant délit rajoutait parfois au plaisir, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il se demanda soudain si Ron et Hermione ne pourraient pas soupçonner quelque chose. Après tout ce n'était jamais que la deuxième fois qu'il couchait avec Charlie alors qu'ils étaient dans les coins. La première avait d'ailleurs eu lieu chez les Weasley, la veille du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry était alors en deuxième année de médicomagie et venait de découvrir sa sexualité. Charlie avait toujours été gentil avec lui quand il était adolescent, ébouriffant sans cesse ses cheveux et le taquinant régulièrement à propos de ses amours. Il se comportait comme un grand frère envers lui et personne n'aurait imaginé une seconde ce qui se cachait sous cette affection. Puis, Charlie s'était mis à flirter avec lui durant les rares moments où ils étaient seuls. Et ce fameux soir où quasiment tous se battaient pour monter le chapiteau dans le jardin, ils s'étaient éclipsés sous prétexte de chercher les nappes blanches que Molly ne sortait que pour les grandes occasions et une vieille table rangée au grenier avait été témoin de leurs premiers ébats.

Harry secoua la tête. Hermione pouvait être un fin limier quand elle décidait de mener sa petite enquête, mais elle n'était pas très discrète. Elle l'aurait déjà pris entre quatre yeux si elle soupçonnait quoi que ce soit. Et à dire vrai il la trouvait plutôt distraite en ce moment. Il savait que Ron et elle avait eu quelques accrochages à propos du fait d'avoir un enfant tout de suite, ce que la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement. Si on rajoutait à cela la montagne de travail qu'elle avait au ministère et son aide pour le projet d'orphelinat sorcier, elle devait avoir bien autre chose à penser que la vie sexuelle de son ami. Quant à Ron, c'était Ron. A moins de lui mettre la chose sous les yeux, on pouvait être sûr qu'il ne verrait rien. Il l'interrogeait parfois sur sa vie sentimentale, Harry inventait des rencards imaginaires et prétextait ne pas avoir eu la petite étincelle. Il avait même emmené dîner une jolie auror que Ron lui avait présenté et il était sorti une semaine avec elle avant de rompre, toujours sous le même prétexte.

Harry soupira en sortant de la douche et se posta face à la glace. Il se dégoûtait parfois à jouer le célibataire hétéro ne trouvant pas chaussure à son pied, mais il avait vécu tellement longtemps comme ça qu'il ne savait plus comment faire autrement. Il s'était caché à cause de Teddy, ayant peur qu'on lui refuse la garde à cause du mode de vie supposée tumultueux et pas assez équilibré des homosexuels. Il avait pu se rendre compte qu'être célibataire n'était déjà pas forcément bien vu par les institutions magiques dans les cas d'adoption, alors gay... On lui avait refusé de toute manière et maintenant il ne savait plus bien si c'était à cause de la garde qu'il avait décidé de se cacher, ou si c'était une autre peur, plus insidieuse, qui le poussait à mentir et vivre sa vie dans l'ombre. Le rejet, le dégoût des autres, le fait que les gens puissent l'imaginer être un pervers, un détraqué... tout cela lui tordait le ventre chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Au moins Teddy allait lui remonter le moral.

Le fait de voir l'enfant sortir de sa coquille lorsqu'il lui rendait visite était une sorte de petite victoire personnelle, un pied de nez au système et à ses institutions vieillottes qui refusaient de le reconnaître comme tuteur potentiel et enfermaient le petit garçon comme un lion en cage. Teddy commençait à avoir ses premières effusions de magie et rien que le mois dernier il avait passé une semaine dans sa chambre, y prenant même ses repas, parce qu'il s'était changé en loup noir juste devant les yeux d'une fillette de son âge. Les employés du département de contrôle de la magie avaient aussitôt débarqué, préconisant une mise en quarantaine le temps qu'il reprenne sa forme humaine et effaçant la mémoire de la gamine en pleurs qui était persuadée d'avoir vu un loup-garou. Heureusement, Harry avait été prévenu quelques jours plus tard par Ron qui avait entendu des bruits de couloir au ministère. Il s'était précipité à l'orphelinat et avait aidé Teddy à reprendre sa forme en se basant sur son expérience d'animagus.

Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'aucun autre incident n'était survenu entre temps, étant donné que ses examens l'avaient empêché de venir le dimanche dernier.

Harry finit de se préparer en vitesse et sortit pour transplaner à quelques mètres de l'orphelinat moldu où vivait Teddy. Il sortit de la haie d'ifs qui longeait la grande bâtisse victorienne et se posta devant la grille pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Comme d'ordinaire il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'on ne lui réponde et que le portail s'ouvre, crissant affreusement contre les gravillons de l'allée. Contrairement à l'aspect extérieur plutôt austère, l'intérieur était relativement accueillant. Quand Harry avait appris que Teddy allait vivre dans cet endroit, il avait été horrifié en repensant à la petite chambre sombre dans laquelle avait vécu Tom Riddle jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Il avait cependant été un peu rassuré en découvrant que s'il y avait des vieux lits en fer forgé fixés au sol, on y trouvait aussi une salle commune où les enfants pouvaient regarder la télé ou jouer aux cartes. Bien sûr, Teddy sortait peu et préférait éviter les activités en groupe d'une manière générale, mais au moins il ne vivait pas dans une prison.

«Bonjour Mr Potter, l'accueillit une des éducatrices.

-Bonjour Merry. Est-ce qu'il est dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, comme toujours. Il vous attend avec impatience, il m'a demandé l'heure au moins six fois depuis ce matin, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-D'accord, je vous remercie.»

Harry prit le couloir de droite et monta trois étages. Il toqua à la porte et l'entrebâilla avant d'y passer son bras pour secouer le sac d'Honeydukes sous le nez de Teddy.

«Livraison express de chocolat ! Clama-t-il.

-Harry ! S'écria le petit garçon en courant vers la porte.»

Tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir fut une tête brune venant se cogner dans ses genoux pour s'agripper à lui. Il posa prudemment le sac de friandises par terre et l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Quand il croisa enfin son regard il eut le choc de sa vie. A tel point qu'il dut se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et de le lâcher sous le coup de la surprise. Teddy avait les cheveux plus noirs encore que la dernière fois et ses yeux avaient viré au vert. Un vert profond et lumineux qui faisaient ressortir ses joues roses et son teint clair. Le vert de Lily Potter.

«Euh... Teddy, tu voulais me faire une blague c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte sur eux.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tes yeux ils sont... on dirait moi quand j'étais petit, souffla-t-il confus.

-Alors tu pourrais être mon papa, répondit l'enfant avec un grand sourire.»

Harry le posa sur son lit et s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à son niveau.

«On en a déjà parlé, mon ange. Ton papa c'est Remus, pas moi, expliqua-t-il avec douceur.

-Oui mais puisque papa est mort, toi tu peux être mon nouveau papa !

-Non Teddy, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Même s'il n'est plus là Remus sera toujours ton père et Tonks toujours sera ta mère. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'être ton papa pour t'adorer, dit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

-Pas le bisou esquimau ! Ça chatouille ! Protesta Teddy en riant.

-Allez viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-il en posant le sac sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à son tour pour le prendre sur ses genoux.»

Une heure après ils avaient rit de bon cœur en mangeant des Chocochantants, courut après des Chocogrenouilles très vivaces et maintenant Teddy s'amusait avec les pièces du petit échiquier sorcier qu'il lui avait apporté.

«Tu vois ça c'est le cavalier et ça c'est le fou, expliqua Harry. Ron les a tous taillés lui-même. Il est désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de les finir pour ton anniversaire, mais il avait beaucoup de travail.

-Ron c'est le grand monsieur avec les cheveux oranges ? Questionna le garçon tandis qu'il tentait d'attraper un pion cherchant à se faire la malle.

-Oui, c'est lui. Tu te souviens un peu de lui ?

-Pas trop, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et Hermione tu t'en souviens ? C'est elle qui est venu avec moi il y a deux mois quand on a fêté tes six ans.

-Mouui, un peu. Est-ce que c'est ta copine ?

-Non, c'est la copine de Ron. Et tous les deux ce sont mes meilleurs amis depuis notre première année à Poudlard.

-Tu me parles encore de Poudlard, dis ? Quémanda Teddy en délaissant soudain le jeu d'échecs.

-Qu'est-ce que je te raconte cette fois ?

-La cérémonie de répartition !

-Ah non, je t'ai déjà dit que ça doit être une surprise. Mais je vais quand même t'apprendre une astuce pour le grand jour, dit Harry en le reprenant sur ses genoux.»

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or formant un lion secouant sa crinière .

«Alors récapitulons, ça c'est le symbole de Gryffondor. La maison dans laquelle je suis allée avec Ron et Hermione. Ceux qui y vont sont réputés pour leur courage et leur force. Ensuite il y a Serpentard, la maison rivale, dit-il en transformant le lion en un serpent vert et argent dardant sa langue dans leur direction. L'intelligence et la ruse sont leurs principales qualités, mais même s'ils peuvent être un peu trouillards parfois, il leur arrive de faire preuve d'autant de courage que les Gryffondors. C'est dans cette maison que sont allés Severus Rogue et Regulus Black, deux hommes qui ont donné leur vie pour se battre contre Voldemort.

-Contre le méchant qui t'a fait ta cicatrice ? Demanda Teddy qui buvait ses paroles.

-Oui. Ils se sont tous les deux rendus compte qu'il était beaucoup trop méchant. Severus m'a protégé contre lui en souvenir de ma mère qu'il aimait et Regulus est mort en tentant de détruire un objet qui appartenait à Voldemort et lui permettait d'être immortel.

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Hum, c'est un peu compliqué, je te raconterai ça quand tu seras plus grand. Bon, ensuite il y a Serdaigle, continua-t-il en changeant le serpent en un aigle bleu aux ailes cuivrées. C'est la maison des élèves sages qui aiment apprendre tout un tas de choses. C'est là qu'est allée Luna, une amie qui m'a aussi beaucoup aidé pendant la guerre.

-C'est elle qui part en Afrique voir pleins de supers animaux ?! Demanda avidement le petit garçon.

-Je vois que ça tu l'as retenu, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle est partie étudier des animaux magiques très rares en effet. Bon, et pour finir la quatrième maison c'est...

-C'est Proutsouffle !

-Hahaha ! Non Teddy, pas Proutsouffle, mais Poufsouffle, rectifia Harry entre deux fou rires. C'était la maison de ta maman. C'est là que vont ceux qui sont honnêtes et loyaux, dit-il en transformant l'aigle majestueux en un blaireau noir auréolé de jaune.

-Mais les putois ce sont les animaux qui sentent pas bons, protesta-t-il.

-Ah je vois, c'est pour ça que tu croyais que c'était Proutsouffle ! En fait ça c'est un blaireau, pas un putois. Ce sont des animaux qui vivent en petits groupes et qui sont très joueurs entre eux. Un garçon du nom de Cédric Diggory était à Poufsouffle. Il a participé à la Coupe de Feu, mais malheureusement il est mort à la fin du tournoi. C'était aussi un très bon attrapeur.

-Mais c'était ton ennemi alors, pendant le tournoi.

-Pas vraiment. On était tous les deux à Poudlard, alors on se serrait un peu les coudes, tu vois ?

-Oui. Et c'est toi qui a gagné alors ?

-Et bien pas tout à fait. Cédric et moi on avait pris la coupe en même temps. On aurait du être ex-æquo, mais on est tombé dans un piège de Voldemort et il est mort. Mais bon, tout ça c'est un peu compliqué. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Quand je rentrerai à Poudlard ? Demanda Teddy.

-Hum... peut-être. Mais peut-être aussi que j'attendrais que tu aies passé ta première année et avec d'excellents résultats bien sûr.

-Oh, mais c'est pas juste !

-Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, on aura tout le temps d'en reparler.

-Et si je vais pas à Gryffondor c'est grave ?

-Mais non voyons, peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu iras je serai très fier de te voir rentrer à Poudlard, le rassura Harry.

-Même si je vais à Proutsouffle ? Demanda-t-il, l'air penaud.

-Haha, évidemment ! Mais il faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à bien prononcer le nom avant d'y aller, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Pou..fff... Poufsouffle !

-Voilà, tu vois tu y arrives, rigola-t-il.

-Et la cérémonie alors, tu ne m'as dit comment on faisait pour aller dans les maisons.

-Ah, alors voilà mon astuce. En fait tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire pour passer le test de répartition. Il faudra juste rester toi-même. Tu verras ce sera facile.

-Mais comment on fait pour rester soi-même ?

-Et bien... tu pourrais peut-être commencer par leur faire reprendre leur couleur naturelle, dit-il en pointant ses cheveux du doigt. Quand ils sont dorés tu ressembles à Remus et c'était un homme très bien, tu sais. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

-Et comment je fais pour ressembler à maman ?

-Tu peux teindre tes cheveux en rose, proposa-t-il.

-Mais on va se moquer de moi !

-Haha, peut-être oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu leur ressembles déjà. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de le cacher.

-Et si je suis pas comme eux ? S'inquiéta Teddy.

-Ça n'est pas grave ça. Tu as pris d'eux deux, mais tu es toi-même. Et lors de la répartition tu feras tes propres choix.»

Après l'avoir encore rassuré sur la cérémonie de répartition, Harry lui lut les contes de Beedle le Barde pour la trentième fois, puis ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à jouer dans le parc. Teddy se serrait contre ses jambes et se faisait muet dès qu'un autre enfant s'approchait d'eux. Harry finit donc par inviter deux petites filles à jouer au ballon prisonnier et il fut content de voir le garçon se détendre un peu au fur et à mesure. Malheureusement, à la fin du jeu une des fillettes lui demanda s'il était nouveau, car elle était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais vu à l'orphelinat à cause du changement physique du à la magie, et Teddy se renfrogna, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible.

«Harry, quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner dans le monde sorcier ? Murmura-t-il alors qu'elles s'éloignaient pour aller manger

-Je ne sais pas mon ange, peut-être dans quelques mois, ou dans un an. Tu sais que si je pouvais t'emmener avec moi je le ferais sur le champ, mais pour le moment c'est impossible, s'excusa-t-il.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus bien du monde sorcier.

-C'est normal, tu n'avais pas tout à fait quatre ans quand ta grand-mère est morte, dit-il en lui relevant doucement le menton. Mais je te promets que je serai toujours là et que je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrange, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Teddy en se logeant dans ses bras.»

.

**Lundi 1er juillet, Manoir Malfoy**

Harry épousseta son pantalon après avoir quitté la cheminée de la salle d'attente et salua le vieux monsieur à la canne qui était encore là, même de bon matin. Il avait rendez-vous devant le bureau de Mrs Patmore, où Strout et Drago feraient un point avec l'équipe avant de répartir les différentes tâches. Il était légèrement en avance et avançait d'un pas ferme et décidé pour masquer son stress. Drago et lui arrivaient à s'entendre, c'était une chose, mais il devait encore rencontrer les deux ex Serpentards avec qui il allait travailler pendant six mois. Il se souvenait à peine de Daphnée, tout juste revoyait-il ses manières gracieuses et son visage fin comme celui d'une poupée. Il y avait quelque chose de très malfoyen chez elle, mais elle n'avait pas cet air guindé que Drago arborait souvent. Quant à Zabini, ils s'étaient adressés seulement quelques mots au club de Slug et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire de lui c'est qu'il semblait plus stoïque que s'il avait été pétrifié par un basilic, comme si tout glissait sur lui sans l'atteindre.

Harry arriva devant l'office de l'infirmière en chef et vit justement une jeune femme blonde appuyée contre le mur. Il l'identifia comme étant Daphnée au vu de son allure élégante et des longs cheveux couleur blé dont quelques boucles cachaient son visage. Il profita qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, semblant prise dans le livre qu'elle avait à la main, pour la détailler un peu mieux. Elle portait un chemisier crème en soie, une jupe étroite soulignant sa silhouette sans trop en dévoiler et un discret collier en or blanc assorti à ses bracelets. Harry ne put retenir un toussotement quand il remarqua que malgré sa tenue elle portait une paire d'espadrilles usées dont le bleu délavé jurait complètement avec le reste de ses vêtements. Le bruit lui fit relever la tête et elle ferma son livre en le gratifiant d'un sourire poli tout en lui tendant la main.

«Oh, bonjour. Daphnée Greengrass, se présenta-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Harry Potter.»

Elle lui adressa un petit air entendu, l'air de dire qu'elle savait parfaitement qui il était.

«Tu me regardais depuis longtemps ?

-Seulement depuis trente secondes, désolé. Tu avais l'air très concentrée.

-Oui, c'est un bon livre. Tu as déjà visité les lieux ?

-Le mois dernier, avec Drago. C'est plutôt une belle installation, dit-il pour faire la conversation.»

Il vit qu'elle était surprise de l'entendre appeler l'héritier Malfoy par son prénom, mais elle ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour abonder dans sons sens.

«Avant c'était la salle de réception pour les grands dîners, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle d'un air nostalgique. Poppy a vraiment fait un excellent travail, c'est à peine si l'on se souvient qu'on est dans le manoir une fois qu'on est ici.

-Oh, c'est elle qui a fait les aménagements ?

-Oui, c'était une de nos elfes de maison, mais depuis que... que mes parents vivent seuls ils n'en avaient plus vraiment besoin alors je l'ai envoyée à Drago pour qu'il puisse mettre son projet à l'œuvre.»

Harry hocha la tête mais ne rajouta rien. Il avait compris que c'était certainement depuis que Narcissa était tombé malade que Poppy était entré au service des Malfoy.

Daphnée et lui patientèrent encore quelques minutes en silence avant qu'un grand jeune homme tourne à son tour le couloir et se dirige vers eux. Harry se sentit soudain très petit. Blaise Zabini devait être aussi grand que Ron, mais sa musculature le faisait paraître bien plus impressionnant. Il lui aurait trouvé des airs de videurs de boîte de nuit s'il n'avait pas eu cette démarche souple et indolente qui contrastait vivement avec sa carrure. Sa chemise blanche rajoutait à l'effet, moulant légèrement son corps et faisant ressortir sa peau d'ébène. Il lui serra la main avec déférence, ses yeux en amande le parcourant rapidement d'un regard polaire avant de répéter la même opération avec Daphnée. Harry fut rassuré de voir que si ces deux-là se connaissaient déjà, Zabini n'en était pas nécessairement plus aimable.

Quelques instants plus tard Drago et Strout arrivèrent, suivis d'un elfe de maison disparaissant presque sous une petite montagne de robes de sorciers. Harry songea que si Hermione voyait ça, elle se lancerait aussitôt dans une diatribe éloquente contre l'exploitation des elfes et ne se lasserait pas avant d'avoir obtenu de nouveaux fonds pour la S.A.L.E.

«Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas attendu trop longtemps. Voici votre directrice de recherche pour cette mission, annonça Drago.

-Bonjour, Miriam Strout, se présenta-t-elle avec entrain. Nous allons collaborer ensemble pendant six mois et c'est principalement à moi que vous devrez en référer si vous avez le moindre problème ou la moindre question.

-En effet, même s'il m'arrive souvent de traîner dans la salle de potion de l'institut, je suis plus souvent dans mon bureau, quand je ne suis pas en déplacement. Je ne dirigerai donc pas cette mission à proprement parler, confirma le blond.

-Bien, tout d'abord nous allons vous distribuer deux robes chacun. L'une est votre tenue de travail et l'autre est une tenue de potionniste qui vous servira à l'occasion lorsque vous devrez travailler sur la potion en elle-même, expliqua Strout.»

L'elfe de maison leur donna leurs vêtements et transplana dans un «plop» à peine sa tâche accomplie.

«Nous allons maintenant vous présenter vos quartiers. Vous serez tous les trois logés dans le même bureau, communiquant avec de celui de Mrs Strout» déclara Drago en se mettant en marche.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte vitrée en verre opaque indiquant «Bureaux de recherche du deuxième étage». Le blond poussa la porte et les fit entrer dans une salle de taille moyenne contenant trois postes de travail placés de manière à former un U. Deux larges fenêtres orientées Sud éclairaient abondamment la pièce aux murs beiges et une deuxième porte au fond menait au bureau de Strout. Celle-ci parla aussitôt de mettre des plantes pour habiller l'endroit et Zabini lâcha enfin quelques mots pour dire qu'il avait quelques plants qui pourraient faire l'affaire. Daphnée se mêla à la conversation en proposant d'installer une petite planche en-dessous des fenêtres pour faire pousser les boutures que sa mère faisaient chaque année à partir des plantes de leur grande serre.

«Bien, nous parlerons aménagement plus tard. Je vais maintenant laisser Mrs Strout vous exposer les détails de votre mission, dit Drago pour essayer de recentrer l'attention sur le travail.»

Strout se racla la gorge et entama son explication d'une voix claire et posée.

«Alors dans un premier temps nous allons étudier les effets de la potion sur les différents patients volontaires de l'institut. Pour ce faire, nous allons collecter pendant trois mois leurs réactions au traitement en relation avec leur état de départ. Nous devrons déterminer quels symptômes disparaissent, se trouvent amoindris ou au contraire persistent. Mais aussi quels effets secondaires apparaissent, et ceci en fonction des différentes doses données, afin d'avoir de solides statistiques. Il y aura donc un gros travail de surveillance des patients sous traitement et de recensement, puis d'analyses des données. Vous aurez chacun cinq patients qui vous seront attribués, mais vous devrez mettre en commun vos résultats pour arriver à une évaluation globale de la potion-test. Ensuite, si tout se passe bien, nous entamerons la phase d'ajustement du remède afin de réduire les risques liés aux effets secondaires. Pour finir, si la potion est satisfaisante, nous devrons monter un dossier de protocole de soin qui sera soumis à un jury de guérisseurs chargés de l'homologuer.»

Après quelques précisions supplémentaires, ils entreprirent la visite de la salle de potion où était entreposée une grande quantité de fioles contenant un liquide bleu pâle.

«C'est là que sont les fioles de potion-test, expliqua Drago. Chaque fois que vous en prendrez une vous devrez le noter sur la feuille de calcul des stocks. Vous n'aurez pas accès aux potions de soins comme les philtres de paix ou les potions de sommeil sans rêves. C'est Mrs Patmore qui s'en chargera.»

Une bonne demie-heure plus tard ils étaient de retour dans les bureaux et, tandis que Strout prenait possession du sien et que Daphnée tentait de convaincre un Zabini indifférent de l'aider à équilibrer son fauteuil légèrement bancal, Drago prit Harry par le bras pour lui parler à part.

«Je t'ai connu plus bavard. Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en le fixant d'un air concerné.

-Euh... oui. Très bien. C'est un bel endroit, répondit-il sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-Hum, c'est grâce à Poppy. Tu l'as vu la dernière fois que tu es venu.

-Ah oui, l'elfe de Daphnée.

-Elle t'en a parlé ? Interrogea-t-il l'air surpris.

-Oui un peu tout à l'heure, quand on attendait devant l'office de Mrs Patmore.

-Ah, hum c'est bien. Bon je vais vous laisser vous mettre au travail maintenant, dit-il soudain.

-D'accord, alors bonne journée.

-A toi aussi. Tu devrais proposer ton aide, ajouta-il en montrant Daphnée d'un mouvement de tête. Ça m'étonnerait que Blaise ait la moindre intention de l'aider.»

Harry le regarda s'éclipser. Il avait la bizarre impression que Drago s'inquiétait pour lui. Chassant cette pensée saugrenue, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme blonde. En effet Zabini n'avait pas levé le petit doigt et était déjà plongé dans le dossier de ses patients.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Que Teddy et les nouveaux collègues d'Harry vous ont plu aussi. Bon peut-être pas Zabini, mais rassurez-vous chers fans du Serpentard, le glaçon va finir par se détendre un de ces quatre !

Au prochain chapitre les démarches pour l'orphelinat sorcier progressent :)

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou chers petits farfadets !

Merci énormément pour vos reviews toujours super encourageantes !

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui fait (un peu) progresser l'intrigue.

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **

Mon parti pris est de faire une fic réaliste, quand bien même l'histoire se passe dans le monde magique. Tout simplement parce que c'est que j'apprécie le plus dans la saga : le fait que J.K.R. nous transporte complètement, qu'on soit dépaysé et émerveillé, mais jamais très loin de notre réalité, de la vie de tous les jours. Je trouve que c'est ça le vrai tour de force de la "low fantasy".

Donc je suis désolé si ça en a dérouté certains, mais non, dans une optique réaliste Harry ne peut pas avoir la garde de Teddy juste parce qu'il est le Sauveur (enfin pas dans ma fic en tous cas ^^). Comme je le disais à l'un d'entre vous, mener à bien une guerre et en être le héros vainqueur ne signifie pas pour autant être apte à élever un enfant. Il y a un certain nombre de choses à prouver pour pouvoir le faire et c'est souvent long comme procédure. L'idée c'est que Harry se batte pour obtenir le droit d'élever Teddy et qu'il obtienne gain de cause, mais pas en un claquement de doigts.

Vous verrez dans le chapitre qui suit que beaucoup de choses ne jouent pas en sa faveur, ni pour la garde, ni pour l'adoption. Bien sûr la situation va évoluer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, Teddy ne va pas vivre dans le monde moldu jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, sinon ce serait vraiment désespérant à lire, comme à écrire ;)

* * *

J'espère que ça aura clarifié cette situation un peu complexe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**** :**

Harry soupira en voyant que toutes ses chemises étaient au sale. Cette première semaine de travail à l'Institut avait été assez chargée avec toutes les données qu'ils avaient eu à traiter. Il avait passé ses soirées devant les dossiers de ses patients. En plus de ça il devait maintenant se lever aux aurores pour promener Sirius, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui avant trois heures et demi de l'après-midi, ce qui lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de piquer un somme après le travail au lieu de lancer une machine ou de faire sa vaisselle. Au moins allait-il pouvoir mettre à profit son week-end pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères délaissées pendant la semaine. Daphnée avait pris le premier tour de garde du vendredi et du samedi soir. Harry s'était porté volontaire pour le second et Zabini pour le troisième. Ils allaient se relayer ainsi pendant deux mois afin d'évaluer les effets de la potion sur le sommeil des patients-test.

Mais en attendant Harry avait grand besoin d'une chemise en vue de son rendez-vous avec Hermione au Bureau international des lois magiques où ils devaient présenter leur projet de création d'orphelinat sorcier. Ils avaient monté tout un dossier avec la présentation du lieu et de sa rénovation à venir, les possibilités de ravitaillement et même une liste de potentiels directeurs d'orphelinat où le nom de Molly Weasley arrivait en tête. En effet Hermione avait pensé à elle, un soir où Ron était encore rentré du Terrier en maugréant contre sa mère se plaignant d'être désormais bien seule entre l'absence de ses enfants et le travail prenant d'Arthur au ministère. Harry avait vivement approuvé, persuadé qu'elle saurait gouverner l'endroit avec autant de fermeté que de bienveillance. Celle-ci avait d'abord vaguement protesté que ce serait embêtant si elle n'était pas à l'heure pour faire le dîner d'Arthur, mais la perspective de pouvoir s'occuper de Teddy s'il était confié à l'établissement l'avait finalement convaincue et elle était rapidement devenue très enjouée à l'idée de se lancer dans un tel projet.

Harry prit sa chemise en lin grège et lui lança un sort de nettoyage avant de la repasser. Hermione l'avait briffé sur sa tenue la veille en lui demandant d'avoir l'air avenant mais pas trop strict. Il opta donc pour un pantalon noir et des chaussures de la même couleur, discrètement vernies, le tout agrémenté d'une robe de sorcier légère au col finement brodé. Ils avaient décidé que lui se donnerait l'air du sorcier parfaitement intégré au monde magique et elle, l'air de la né-moldue très attachée à ses racines pour jouer sur les deux tableaux et montrer qu'ils formaient une équipe complémentaire. Ils devaient prouver que leur projet était solide et qu'ils étaient à même de l'implanter dans le monde sorcier, de faire la liaison entre leur structure et les écoles de magie, et enfin qu'ils étaient capables de dialoguer avec les responsables des orphelinats moldus afin de prendre en charge les jeunes sorciers s'y trouvant. L'homme avec qui Hermione leur avait obtenu un rendez-vous connaissait bien Percy et avait accepté de considérer le projet dans les plus brefs délais.

Harry espérait que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas affaire à un énième refus. En plus du manque de preuves concernant l'existence de ses liens avec la famille Lupin, son statut de jeune célibataire n'ayant pas encore de boulot stable et finissant ses études - fussent-elles promis à un bel avenir - l'avaient éloigné par deux fois du droit de garde. Quant à envisager une demande d'adoption, ses revenus actuels étaient en-deçà de ce qui était requis pour pouvoir y prétendre dans la mesure où il vivait seul et ne ramenait qu'un salaire à la maison. Sans compter que, même s'il avait obtenu le droit d'adopter, il n'aurait pas pu le faire avant ses vingt-huit ans, âge minimum légal. Autant dire que d'ici-là Teddy aurait passé son enfance dans un orphelinat moldu. Au moins pouvait-il lui rendre visite grâce à Mrs Dwight, la directrice du Carry's Orphanage, qui était plutôt indulgente, car ravie de pouvoir avoir un sorcier sous la main pour l'aider à comprendre ce jeune enfant étrange qui ne sortait presque jamais de sa chambre et dont la couleur des cheveux et des yeux changeaient régulièrement.

Après avoir tapoté gentiment la tête de Sirius pour s'excuser de ne pas l'emmener courir avec lui ce samedi après-midi, Harry empocha sa baguette et sortit au-dehors pour transplaner. Comme il ne travaillait pas au ministère il ne pouvait pas utiliser les cheminées du grand hall d'accueil ou transplaner directement à l'intérieur. Il atterrit donc sur le chemin de Traverse, juste devant le mur magique séparant l'allée commerçante du Londres moldu. Il s'y rendit et traversa quelques rues avant de trouver la vieille cabine téléphonique qu'il avait déjà empruntée deux fois par le passé. Il composa le code, puis quelques secondes plus tard la machine se mit en branle comme un ascenseur et s'enfonça dans le sol avant de se stopper peu de temps après dans un affreux grincement. Harry sortit dès que la porte s'ouvrit et découvrit la nouvelle fontaine de l'atrium qui venait enfin d'être achevée. A la place du groupe statuaire détruit lors de la bataille du Ministère, une grande sculpture en argent de facture gobeline représentait un ensemble complexe mêlant sorciers et créatures avec une grande harmonie. Et contrairement à la précédente, nulle hypocrisie ne se dégageait de cette Nouvelle Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique.

Il la contourna et se rendit aux ascenseurs où il croisa brièvement Ron lui criant qu'il devait s'occuper d'un détraqueur rôdant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et ce sans s'arrêter de courir vers l'espace de transplanage, talonné par un de ses collègues. Harry le regarda disparaître dans un tourbillon de tissu rouge et rit intérieurement en songeant que son ami aurait pu choisir une couleur plus discrète pour sa robe de travail. Une chose était sûre : pour obtenir son diplôme d'auror, Ronald Weasley avait dû avoir de sacrées bonnes notes en Duel et en Identification des Sortilèges Complexes pour compenser celle de Filature et Camouflage. Le «ding» de l'ascenseur détourna Harry de ses pensées et il monta dedans afin de se rendre au cinquième étage. Quand il fut arrivé il dut demander son chemin trois fois avant de trouver le bon bureau. Hermione l'attendait sur une des nombreuses chaises occupées qui longeait le couloir. Elle portait une blouse rose pâle vaporeuse qui lui allait parfaitement au teint et une jupe crayon dévoilant ses genoux. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait également tressé ses longs cheveux en épi et sorti ses escarpins, mettant ainsi ses jambes minces en valeur.

«Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il fallait avoir l'air avenant à ce point, dit-il en arrivant près d'elle.

-Oh, bon sang ! Harry ! S'exclama Hermione surprise. C'est que... Percy m'a dit que Mr Garp était sensible au charme de la gent féminine, expliqua-elle en baissant la voix pour n'être entendue que de lui.

-Espérons qu'il n'ait pas une attaque alors, tu nous mettrais dans de beaux draps, répondit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi des fois, chuchota-t-elle en rougissant et en tirant sur sa jupe.

-Arrête, tu es très bien comme ça, la tranquillisa-t-il. Qui est ce Mr Garp au fait ? Tu ne m'as pas donné de précisions la dernière fois.

-C'est le directeur du Bureau des lois internationales magiques. Percy a travaillé un temps à son service. Il s'occupe notamment de l'autorisation de création des écoles de magie.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ?

-Et bien dans la mesure où l'orphelinat n'existe pas en tant qu'institution dans le monde sorcier j'ai pensé que le projet avancerait plus vite si on le présentait comme une sorte de pension pour jeunes orphelins.

-D'accord. Et bien espérons que ça va marcher. En tous cas on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec le monde qu'il y a.

-Je sais oui, j'espère qu'on ne va pas passer notre samedi ici.

-Tu as encore du boulot ?

-Oui... enfin je m'en occuperai demain. Ron sera encore au Terrier tout l'après-midi, au moins je serai tranquille, répondit-elle l'air un peu agacée.

-Ça va entre vous en ce moment ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui ça va, c'est juste que... qu'il ne comprend pas que toutes les femmes ne sont pas sa mère tu vois ?

-Hum, je sais. Il a encore fait des réflexions à Ginny au dîner la dernière fois.

-Ne m'en parle pas, elle a refusé de lui parler pendant un mois. On aurait pu penser qu'avec une sœur forte et indépendante comme elle sa vision des choses aurait évoluée, mais bon... soupira-t-elle.

-Bah, en même temps tu as toujours aimé son côté un peu... _fils_ _chéri_ _d'une_ _famille nombreuse_, dit Harry en mimant des guillemets.

-C'est vrai, j'aime bien l'embêter avec ça et j'aime bien qu'il soit quelqu'un de chaleureux, alors que moi je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être aussi entourée, mais parfois c'est moins plaisant.

-Hum, il y a les jours sans et les jours avec comme on dit. J'imagine que ça doit être pareil dans tous les couples.

-Hum, possible. Et toi dis donc quand est-ce que tu arrêtes d'imaginer et que tu te mets en couple pour voir un peu ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-Hermione ! Je refuse d'aborder ce sujet avec toi, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air faussement outré.

-Allons, ne change pas de sujet. Tu ne peux en parler qu'à Ron c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parfaitement.

-Je suis pas sûre qu'il soit le mieux placé pour te donner des conseils. Tu te souviens de ton baiser avec Cho Chang en cinquième année ?

-Oui bon... ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plaît, dit-il en prenant un air tragique.

-Mouais. Enfin, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu aimes bien Charlie.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, vous êtes tous les deux dans votre phase _vieux_ _garçon_, répondit-elle en mimant des guillemets à son tour.

-Très drôle ! Non il est sympa, et puis il correspond pas mal avec Hagrid alors on se donne des nouvelles l'un l'autre.

-Ah oui au fait, comment va Hagrid ?

-Ça va, apparemment il pourra bientôt reprendre le travail.

-Quelle idée aussi d'avoir voulu garder un Scroutt à pétard de huit mètres dans la forêt interdite ! Les centaures sont furieux tu sais. Maugréa-t-elle.

-J'imagine. Mais tu le connais, c'était le dernier spécimen restant après le Tournois des trois Sorciers, il n'a pas voulu l'abandonner.

-Dire qu'on n'a jamais rien remarqué jusque là. Enfin, au moins cette fois il n'a reçu que des travaux d'intérêt général.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il devra faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Collecter du mucus de Veracrasse pour Slughorn pendant toute l'année scolaire à venir.

-Haha ! Je te parie qu'il va lui trouver un ingrédient rare et l'échanger contre la levée de sa punition d'ici octobre, rigola Harry.

-Mais enfin Slughorn n'a pas le droit de lever une décision du Magenmagot !

-Officieusement, bien sûr. Tu les connais, ils sont tous deux des roublards aguerris, plaisanta-t-il.

-Hum, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas encore des ennuis.»

Ils furent interrompus par un jeune homme brun se voûtant pour passer son grand corps dans la chambranle de la porte. Celui-ci les appela et les invita à entrer dans le bureau. Quelques personnes alentour leur jetèrent un regard mauvais et Harry songea qu'ils bénéficiaient peut-être d'un traitement de faveur en passant devant tout le monde.

«Mr Garp va vous recevoir. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, l'attente ne sera pas longue.»

Il disparu par une autre porte en les laissant seuls dans la pièce avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui semblait très occupée à rédiger un texte sur un long parchemin. Ils patientèrent en fait une demie-heure avant que la porte par où le jeune homme était sortie s'ouvre à nouveau. Un gros bonhomme rougeaud qui avait cinq montres à gousset accrochées à son veston vint à leur rencontre.

«Mr Potter ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir, dit-il en lui serrant la main avec vigueur. Et vous devez être Miss Granger je présume ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dans les couloirs du ministère ces derniers temps. Vous faites des merveilles avec ces centaures !»

Hermione tendit sa main vers celle de Mr Garp, mais au lieu de la serrer, celui-ci se pencha en avant avec une rapidité surprenante pour quelqu'un de sa stature et lui fit un baise-main.

«Euh c'est Mrs Weasley maintenant, répondit-elle franchement gênée.

-Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez pu nous recevoir monsieur, intervint Harry.

-Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. Alors, dites-moi quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Nous venons pour vous faire part d'une demande un peu... spéciale, répondit-il. En fait nous voudrions créer un orphelinat sorcier, mais comme il n'existe pas de telle structure dans le monde magique actuellement, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions, avec votre aide, lui donner le statut d'école ou de pension.

-Hum... oui, oui, j'ai lu quelque chose comme ça dans votre dernière interview, dit Garp en se frottant les moustaches. Très bien mené soit dit en passant.»

Il prit soudain une des ses montres et regarda l'heure avant de la remettre en place. Harry remarqua alors qu'elles étaient toutes réglées sur un fuseau horaire différent.

«Bon, bon, bon..., reprit-il. concernant votre demande le statut d'école serait difficile à obtenir. J'imagine que vous ne comptait pas donner de cours dans cet établissement ?

-Non en effet, il s'agira plutôt d'un foyer d'accueil, même il n'est pas impossible que nous aidions les orphelins à faire leurs devoirs d'été pour ceux qui seront à Poudlard, répondit Hermione qui avait repris contenance.

-Hum... un foyer hein ? L'idée est bonne. Mais il reste un problème, comment allez-vous choisir ces orphelins ? Qu'arrivera-t-il si vous prenez des cracmols ?

-C'est tout le problème de la démarche. Il faudrait créer un partenariat avec l'École de Poudlard pour que nous puissions avoir accès à la liste des élèves inscrits dans le livre d'admission de Poudlard, expliqua Harry.

-Nous avons donc pensé que si déjà nous avions votre autorisation de création pour l'orphelinat nous pourrions ensuite obtenir plus facilement que le Magenmagot statue sur la question, ajouta Hermione.

-Hum, bien bien. Je vois que vous avez amené une ébauche du projet, Mrs Weasley, dit Garp en lorgnant sur le lourd dossier qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes.

-En effet. Nous avons déjà un endroit qui pourrait être aménagé et qui est situé à pré-au-Lard, répondit-elle en lui tendant les documents avant de croiser les jambes, à nouveau gênée.»

Garp lui sourit, semblant ne même pas remarquer qu'il mettait la jeune file mal à l'aise, et il entreprit de feuilleter le dossier, s'arrêtant parfois pour consulter une de ces montres. Harry et Hermione attendirent pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne enfin la parole.

«Et bien, et bien, jeunes gens... ça m'a l'air d'être du solide, dit-il avec sérieux cette-fois-ci.

-Alors vous pensez nous donner l'autorisation ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez compter sur l'appui du Bureau des lois internationales magiques ! Répondit-il avec une solennité quelque peu exagérée. Je vais vous laissez régler les formalités avec mon assistant. J'ai un portoloin à prendre.»

Une heure après ils sortaient du ministère avec leur autorisation officielle en trois exemplaires dûment signés. Ils décidèrent d'aller fêter ça au Chaudron Baveur. Le temps ayant viré à l'orage, ils se servirent de la robe de sorcier de Harry pour se protéger et coururent autant que leur permettait les escarpins d'Hermione, riant comme s'ils avaient encore quinze ans. Ils arrivèrent légèrement mouillés, l'eau ruisselant de la robe de sorcier leur ayant servi d'abri. Hannah Abbot les en débarrassa et alla la mettre à sécher près de la cuisinière. Harry aperçut alors George au bar. Celui-ci semblait mélancolique, loin de son humeur habituelle, regardant son pichet de bière presque vide comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

«Il est là depuis deux heures, leur glissa Hannah en revenant. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

-On s'en occupe, répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Oh ! Les copains, comment ça va ? S'exclama le rouquin en les voyant. Dis donc Harry, quel classe ! Je t'ai pas vu aussi beau depuis le mariage de Bill tiens !»

George portait un simple tee-shirt noir et un vieux jean délavé. Ces cheveux sales étaient plaqués d'un côté et complètement hérissés de l'autre, ce qui lui donnait un drôle d'air, lui qui d'ordinaire était plutôt avenant malgré son oreille manquante. Dès qu'ils les avait vus il s'était reconstitué un sourire de façade, mais ses yeux bleus semblaient éteints, comme s'il était toujours dans ses sombres pensées.

«Et toi Hermione... je peux mourir tranquille après voir vu des jambes pareilles ! Dit-il en émettant un sifflement appréciateur.

-George, je crois qu'il faudrait se mettre au jus d'œillet maintenant, d'accord ? Proposa Harry gentiment.

-Ah non ! J'ai quelque chose à fêter, moi !

-Quoi donc ?

-Ça, répondit-il fièrement en se tournant pour leur montrer son oreille droite.

-Mon Dieu ! Jura Hermione en portant les mains à sa bouche.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais comme tu as des jolies jambes de vélane je te laisserai m'appeler George. Dieu c'est uniquement pour les autres, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Oh George ! C'est une expression moldue et tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-elle avec verve alors que ces joues rosissaient.»

L'oreille droite du dit George était percée de trois petits clous en argent et était toute rouge.

«J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça dans une arrière-boutique crasseuse de l'Allée des embrumes, le sermonna-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as bien désinfecté au moins ?

-Ah ben je ne me souviens plus... bon, tavernière ! Un whisky Pur feu, un ! Et vite, avant que mon oreille se transforme en chou-fleur ! S'excita-t-il soudain.

-George tu as déjà trop bu.

-Mais c'est ma seule oreille ! Se scandalisa-t-il.

-On va te ramener chez toi et on s'en occupera là-bas d'accord ?

-Hmmnon, pas possible, décréta-t-il. De toute façon j'ai rien chez moi. J'ai même pas fait les courses depuis deux semaines.»

Harry et Hermione se consultèrent du regard. Il semblait avoir complètement perdu pied. Chaque année à partir du 2 mai, jour de la mort de son jumeau, George commençait à fréquenter le bar de plus en plus souvent, si bien qu'Arthur et Molly l'avait déjà envoyé cinq fois se mettre au vert chez la tante Muriel pendant l'été. En temps normal, ils l'auraient donc rapatrié d'office au Terrier, mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée vu la crise qui avait éclaté à Noël parce que George avait voulu boire du champagne comme tout le monde, alors que Molly le faisait tourner au jus de citrouille depuis le début de la soirée. Même Bill et Ginny avaient essayé de lui faire entendre raison, ayant peur que les problèmes que George avaient avec l'alcool reviennent de plus belle. Ce dernier avait fini par quitter le Terrier furieux et quand minuit avait sonné, plus personne n'avait l'esprit à la fête. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler d'alcoolisme, mais tout le monde avait le mot en tête.

«Écoute, Hermione va te ramener. Je vais faire un saut chez moi pour prendre ce dont j'ai besoin et ensuite je vous rejoins, d'accord ? Proposa Harry.

-Fais-vite, j'ai la tête rempli de Joncheruines !

-Encore ces satanées bestioles imaginaires, marmonna Hermione pour elle-même.»

Harry fit donc un détour par son armoire à pharmacie et prit aussi de quoi faire quelques sandwichs avant de transplaner devant le magasin Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il se dirigea sur le côté de la bâtisse et monta le petit escalier menant directement à l'étage. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'appartement situé au-dessus du magasin, il fut stupéfait de l'état du salon. Les garçons Weasley n'étaient pas réputés pour savoir tenir un intérieur, mais de là à imaginer à quel point George aurait transformé le lieu en gourbis infâme... C'était encore pire que le Square Grimmaurd, les affreux tableaux des aïeuls grimaçants en moins. Harry se reprit et se dirigea vers la chambre.

«Tiens George, une potion de dégrisement, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole.

-Oh non je vais avoir un affreux mal de crâne, se plaignit-il.

-De toute façon si tu ne la prend pas c'est demain matin que tu auras mal.

-George, s'il te plaît, le pria Hermione qui semblait d'être radoucie depuis tout à l'heure.

-Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous, hein.»

Il avala la potion cul sec avant de faire une grimace très explicite.

«Ah par merlin... Les joncheruines auront ma peau, lâcha-t-il les dents serrés alors que sa tête commençait à le lancer.

-Allons demain il n'y paraîtra plus, le rassura Hermione tandis qu'elle et Harry l'aidaient à se coucher.

-Ouais j'aurais juste la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est fait piétiner par un troupeau de Ronflaks cornus, railla-t-il.

-Je t'ai aussi apporté une Pimentine, tu la boiras demain au réveil et ça devrait aller, dit Harry.

-D'accord, merci, marmonna George déjà à moitié emporté par le sommeil.»

Harry en profita pour désinfecter l'oreille percée, puis ils le bordèrent et fermèrent les volets, s'apprêtant à retourner au salon.

«Hermione ? L'appela George.

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé d'avoir eu des propos déplacés à l'égard de tes mollets, s'excusa-t-il avec un léger sourire qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

-Hum. Oui bon, n'en parlons plus, répondit-elle à nouveau mal à l'aise.»

Harry et elle sortirent alors de la chambre et s'attelèrent à lancer quelques sorts de récurage dans la cuisine pour pouvoir faire les sandwichs.

«Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait aussi mal, lâcha-t-elle soudain dans un murmure.

-On ne pouvait pas savoir, Herm'.

-Quand il a bu avec nous aux Trois-Balais il y a trois mois de ça, il avait l'air de contrôler sa consommation et comme une idiote j'ai pensé que ce n'était rien...

-Il avait l'air d'aller bien ce jour-là. Ne te culpabilise pas autant.

-Si ça se trouve il a bu avec Hagrid ensuite...

-Ouais sauf que George n'est pas un demi-géant, il aura eu du mal à suivre.

-Bon sang, j'aurais quand même dû en parler à Ron, dit-elle en se massant les tempes. Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'aurait pas trop mal pris.

-Hum, pas sûr. Mais bon maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut le laisser se débrouiller tout seul quand même ?

-Non c'est certain. D'autant que ni toi, ni moi n'avons le temps de le surveiller...

-Il faut en parler à Molly, lâcha-t-il.

-Non, j'ai peur que ce soit pire que mieux. Et si jamais elle le rejetait carrément cette fois ?

-Elle ne ferait quand même pas ça. Elle peut avoir l'air de prendre les choses un peu trop à cœur parfois, mais elle tient trop à ses enfants pour faire une chose pareille.

-Je sais, mais... tu sais des fois on peut dire des choses sous le coup de la colère et après il se peut que ce soit irréparable. George ne lui a pas parlé depuis Noël d'après Ron.

-Et Ginny ? Demanda-t-il. Il est plus sensible à ses arguments en général.

-Je ne sais pas, en même temps elle est trop jeune pour s'occuper de lui et la saison de Quidditch bat son plein alors... Peut-être que si on en parle seulement à Arthur il pourrait l'envoyer chez la tante Muriel en toute discrétion, proposa-t-elle.

-C'est une idée, mais jamais la tante Muriel ne sera discrète.

-Hum, oui, pas la peine de compter là-dessus en effet. Cette vieille pie serait bien trop contente de raconter en long en large et en travers le dernier séjour de George à la campagne.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait envisager une hospitalisation alors, proposa Harry.

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Je... disons qu'en tant que médicomage, je pense qu'à ce stade et vu le nombre d'années que ça dure il serait temps d'envisager le fait qu'il est alcoolique.

-En même temps il ne boit pas tout le temps. Il arrive à se retenir pendant des mois, protesta-t-elle.

-Je sais. Mais en même temps ça commence de plus en plus tôt et ça finit de plus en plus tard chaque année. Sa vie vient même à en pâtir. Si ça se trouve il n'a peut-être pas ouvert le magasin depuis des semaines, soupira Harry.

-Hum... tu dois avoir raison. J'en parlerai à Arthur et on verra bien. De ton côté tu pourrais te renseigner pour lui auprès de Sainte-Mangouste ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Bon allez, on devrait finir de préparer ces sandwichs. Je commence à avoir faim avec tout ça, dit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.»

Harry voyait bien que son amie était plus touchée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Ils avaient tous perdus des proches dans la bataille, mais George, lui, avait perdu son jumeau. Quelqu'un avec qui il avait partagé sa vie entière jusqu'à ce jour fatal du 2 mai 1997. Quasiment une âme sœur. Et depuis il ne faisait que survivre tant bien que mal, tiraillé par l'envie de continuer à vivre et par une profonde détresse qui l'amenait à se faire du mal. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire son deuil pour Sirius et Dumbledore à cause de la guerre. Et même après, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin... Harry avait choisi de fermer son cœur à double tour pendant un moment, prétendant ne pas être atteint. Faire le deuil d'une seule personne pouvait prendre des années, voire toute une vie pour certains. Alors comment faire son deuil quand tant de personnes qui lui étaient chères avaient péri le même jour ?

Il n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Pas plus qu'il n'en avait à propos de George. Quiconque disait que tout irait bien mentait. Personne ne pouvait dire si l'on pouvait se remettre de la mort d'un frère jumeau. Même lui qui avait perdu tant de proches ne pouvait le dire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était aider Hermione à ranger l'appartement de George et laisser un mot à son intention sur la table de la cuisine disant qu'il y avait des sandwichs au rosbif et aux cornichons dans le frigo.

Demain ne serait que la répétition des efforts qu'ils faisaient tous chaque jour pour se lever le matin sans se laisser envahir par les souvenirs douloureux. Mais il fallait tenter d'en créer de nouveaux. Tenter de retrouver un peu de bonheur, si infime soit-il.

* * *

Bon, fin de chapitre un peu déprimante, mais au prochain on retrouve Teddy ET Drago. Non, pas en même temps, ne rêvez pas trop tout de même !

Et on verra Harry au travail, en train de travailler (nan sans déc'), parce que faudrait pas faire que papouiller Teddy, boire des pintes au pub et s'envoyer en l'air dans la forêt n'est-ce pas ? ^^

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour mes petits farfadets !

Hé oui, hé oui, je suis enfin de retour ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster pendant un mois, mais j'ai vraiment été prise dans une spirale de révisons, d'exams et d'entretiens, sans compter le stage, bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie en détails, on s'en bat un peu les boursoufs, hein ;)

Mon rythme de publication risque d'être un peu chaotique jusqu'en juillet, mais j'essaierai quand même de publier au moins une à deux fois par mois.

Toujours est-il que voilà le 8ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**** :**

**Dimanche 14 juillet 2004, Parc National du Dartmoor**

«Harry ! Harry ! Regarde des poneys !

-Oui Teddy, ils sont très jolis. Mais fais bien attention où tu mets les pieds, il y a plein de pierres ici.»

Harry regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude le petit garçon slalomer entre les roches et éviter habilement les ornières, tout en ne lâchant pas du regard le troupeau de chevaux sauvages qui venait de faire son apparition au loin. L'orphelinat organisait ce jour-là une sortie éducative à la campagne dans une des plus belles réserves naturelles de l'Angleterre. Bien qu'au départ peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'être entouré de ses camarades, Teddy s'était finalement laissé gagner par la bonne humeur ambiante. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et il régnait une atmosphère de vacances particulièrement agréable en cette chaude journée de juillet. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione pour lui faire remarquer la joie du petit garçon, quand il vit qu'elle avait le regard perdu dans le lointain, l'air lasse et soucieuse.

«Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh, euh oui. C'est juste que... je pensais à George.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il refuse d'admettre qu'il a un problème, répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Arthur a essayé de le raisonner ?

-Oui, il est revenu le voir deux fois cette semaine, mais rien n'y fait, il ne veut pas se faire soigner. Il prétend que tout va bien... tu le connais, il fait des blagues et il essaie de faire croire à tout le monde que ça veut dire qu'il va bien.

-Hum, parfois ça prend du temps pour reconnaître qu'on a un problème, tempéra Harry. Il est dévasté par la mort de Fred, même six ans après. Il a sans doute besoin de retrouver un peu de courage avant d'accepter d'être interné à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que plus il va rester comme ça longtemps et moins il aura le courage de se soigner.

-Hum... j'essaierai de passer le voir pour en parler avec lui.

-Je vais le voir ce soir, tu veux venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis de garde à l'institut. Mais j'irai sans doute demain ou mardi soir.

-D'accord. Comment se passe le boulot au fait ? Avec tout ça, on n'a même pas eu le temps d'en parler.

-Oh, bien. Daphné est sympa. Elle est même plutôt chaleureuse en dépit des apparences.

-Ah ah, elle t'intéresse ? Le questionna Hermione avec un sourire entendu.

-Non, c'est une collègue agréable mais ça s'arrête là. Elle est quand même un peu trop guindée pour moi.

-Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que tu en pinçais pour la fiancée de Drago Malfoy. Tu imagines la crise, alors que vous arriviez enfin à vous parler normalement ? Lui dit-elle avec un regard légèrement moqueur.

-Mouais, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit sa fiancée de toute façon. Ils se calculent à peine et même Zabini-le-glaçon passe plus de temps avec elle.

-Haha ! Il ne desserre toujours pas les dents celui-là ?

-Si. L'autre jour il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui passer une fiole vide.

-Et bien... En tous cas évite d'être trop sympa avec Daphné, tu connais ta propension à faire tourner les têtes et briser les cœurs.

-Hé ! Arrête de parler de moi comme d'un Don Juan ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si certaines femmes s'imaginent des trucs là où il n'y en pas. Et puis d'abord comment on peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ou à peine ? C'est insensé, grommela Harry.

-Tu sais bien que ton statut de célibataire et de futur médicomage en attire plus d'une.

-Ouais, ça et mon surnom de Sauveur, ironisa-t-il.

-Non je ne pense pas, répondit-elle avec un air songeur. Tu sais, maintenant que le régime de terreur de Voldemort a cessé d'exister tu as en quelque sorte cessé d'être utile au monde sorcier.

-Et bien, merci Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il l'air faussement outré.

-Non, mais attends, dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on est plus à Poudlard au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les filles ne veulent pas se pendre à ton bras juste pour se pavaner. Les femmes qui te tournent autour ont envie de créer un foyer avec quelqu'un et elle voit en toi un charmant célibataire qui pourrait tout à fait être un bon mari et un bon père. Et en voyant comme tu es avec Teddy, ce n'est pas moi qui vais les contredire.

-Mouais. N'empêche qu'elles ne me voient pas avec Teddy, elles.

-Tu as fait des interviews où tu as parlé de lui je te rappelle. Et puis je crois que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de l'amour, Harry. Il n'est pas si loin le temps où je tentais de vous expliquer à Ron et à toi le mystère des sentiments et de la personnalité féminine.

-Laisse-moi deviner. J'ai le quotient émotionnel d'une petite cuillère c'est ça ?

-Peut-être bien.»

Ils se sourirent en repensant à cette période de leur vie où la moindre amourette prenait des airs d'affaires d'état. Harry se souvint de ses déboires avec Cho Chang, qui lui avaient fait se poser tant de questions et qui n'avaient été que le début d'une longue série de séances explicatives dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il peinait pourtant à se rappeler ces moments, comme si c'eut été la vie d'un autre, les souvenirs d'un autre. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, ou si c'était parce qu'il avait compris depuis qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, mais quand il tentait de se remémorer le temps où Cho et Ginny avaient été ses petites amies, cela lui semblait tout bonnement irréel.

Cependant il devait reconnaître que, bien qu'étant légèrement à côté de la plaque concernant ses préférences, Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait du mal à se laisser aller quand il était avec un de ses amants occasionnels et il s'était déjà forgé une réputation de Don Juan dans quelques bars moldus de Londres. Même avec Charlie il n'était pas toujours très correct. Il était toujours assez distant avec lui dès qu'ils avaient fini leur affaire. Il songeait d'ailleurs depuis un moment à stopper cette relation malsaine entre eux. Il savait qu'il ne plaquerait jamais tout pour rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie et Charlie le savait aussi. Et même si Harry l'appréciait beaucoup, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui pour autant. Et à bien y réfléchir il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit.

Il fut alors interrompu dans ses pensées par la directrice de l'orphelinat qui venait à leur rencontre. Elle avait l'air soucieuse et Harry comprit qu'elle était assez angoissée à l'idée d'être interrogée par des membres du ministère de la magie à propos de Teddy. En effet, ceux-ci devaient venir pour évaluer leur projet de création d'un foyer pour orphelins sorciers et, pour ce faire, ils voulaient voir si l'orphelinat moldu était vraiment inadapté aux besoins du garçon.

«Mrs Dwight ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, enfin je... j'aurais voulu vous poser quelques questions sur ces personnes qui vont venir demain. Je ne sais pas si vous avez le droit de m'en dire plus, mais j'aimerais savoir si je dois prendre des mesures spécifiques pour les accueillir.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Ils ont des taxis à leur disposition qu'ils utilisent lors de leurs déplacements dans le monde moldu. Enfin je veux dire... ici... chez les non-sorciers, s'excusa Harry en voyant qu'elle ne saisissait pas du tout la fin de sa phrase.

-Ah, très bien. Mais est-ce qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes de compréhension ? Moi-même je ne sais pas si je saurais très bien expliquer le... le particularisme de Ted.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Tenez-vous en à décrire son humeur et son renfermement. Ils savent ce que c'est que d'être un métamorphomage, ils feront le lien d'eux-mêmes.

-Hmpff ! Permettez-moi d'en douter vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, dit-t-elle d'un ton aigre. Si votre ami ne vous avez pas prévenu de sa... transformation, le pauvre enfant aurait attendu jusqu'au dimanche suivant pour reprendre forme humaine.

-Le ministère de la magie est l'équivalent de l'administration chez les mold... les non-sorciers, un calvaire, souligna Hermione.

-Tout de même, passer trois jours transformé en loup, soupira Mrs Dwight en secouant la tête. Nous ne savions même pas quoi lui donner à manger !

-Je sais..., répondit Harry avec le même désabusement. Mais si jamais cela se reproduisait donnez lui les mêmes repas que d'habitude et n'ayez pas peur de l'approcher. Il est toujours le même, quelle que soit l'apparence qu'il prend.

-Oh et nous avons ensorcelé un objet pour vous, déclara soudain Hermione en sortant un gallion de sa poche.»

Mrs Dwight regarda l'objet avec suspicion, mais finit par tendre la main pour le prendre.

«C'est une pièce de monnaie sorcière, mais celle-ci est spéciale, expliqua la jeune fille.

-J'en ai une réplique qui communique avec celle-ci, ajouta Harry en sortant un gallion à son tour.

-Qui communique ? Demanda Mrs Dwight en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, regardez. Il vous suffit d'appuyer au centre pendant quelques secondes, comme ceci, pour que la mienne se mette à vibrer, dit-il en posant les deux pièces dans la paume de sa main pour lui montrer. Ainsi vous pourrez m'avertir s'i nouveau un problème.

-Oh ! La vôtre est en argent maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le gallion se transformer en mornille avec une image de loup gravée au centre.

-Oui, c'est au cas où Harry ne sentirait pas la pièce sur l'instant, expliqua Hermione. En vérifiant de temps en temps il pourra constater s'il y a eu un changement, ce qui le préviendra de votre alerte.

-Et bien... vous ne pourriez pas envisager de faire installer le téléphone chez vous, Mr Potter ? Demanda la directrice de l'orphelinat. Tout ceci est tellement étrange...

-Je sais Mrs Dwight, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il n'y a pas d'électricité dans notre monde, alors le téléphone..., répondit Harry.

-Bien, alors ainsi soit-il, dit-elle en faisant tourner la pièce entre ses doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'elle ait jamais vu.

-De toute façon les choses vont probablement se simplifier maintenant que le ministère a décidé d'étudier notre projet d'orphelinat, déclara Hermione. Si ça se trouve, vous n'aurez même jamais l'occasion de l'utiliser.»

Harry espérait en effet que ce soit le cas. Teddy avait vraiment paniqué la dernière fois. C'était sa première transformation complète en animal et il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir pu être là, un peu comme un père manquant les premiers pas de son fils. Mais maintenant qu'une commission spéciale avait été créée par le Magenmagot dans le but d'évaluer la nécessité et la viabilité de leur projet de foyer pour sorciers orphelins, Harry avait l'espoir que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Hermione et lui avaient fait marcher leurs contacts pour accélérer la procédure et, heureusement, Amelia Bones se souvenait fort bien d'eux grâce à sa nièce Susan qui n'avait pas tari d'éloges à leur sujet quand elle faisait partie de l'A.D. En tant que responsable du département de la justice magique, Mrs Bones avait fait remonter leur dossier directement au siège du Magenmagot, leur évitant ainsi toute la paperasse et les errances administratives habituelles. A priori le projet semblait en bonne voie et Hermione ne s'était pas trompée en pensant que Garp pourrait leur être utile. L'autorisation de création de foyer qu'ils avaient obtenu avait incité le Magenmagot à se dépêcher de statuer sur cette affaire.

Maintenant Harry allait devoir attendre encore une ou deux semaines pendant lesquelles les membres du ministère ferait une enquête auprès de l'orphelinat moldu pour déterminer si oui ou non il serait plus préférable de placer des orphelins sorciers dans une structure appartenant au monde magique. Si lui et Hermione obtenaient une réponse positive, ils n'auraient plus qu'à les convaincre d'autoriser la directrice de Poudlard à leur communiquer la liste des élèves inscrits afin de pouvoir accueillir les orphelins sorciers des quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne. Après ça, ils pourraient commencer les travaux de restauration et, si les choses continuaient à ce train, l'inauguration aurait lieu dès septembre. Harry pourrait alors voir Teddy autant qu'il le voudrait et pas seulement les week-ends. Et surtout le petit garçon pourrait être entouré de gens comme lui et s'épanouir.

Harry revint sur terre quand il vit l'objet de ses pensées arriver vers lui en courant, un large sourire aux lèvres, après avoir réussi à donner une touffe d'herbe à un des chevaux. Il souleva le petit garçon de terre et le fit tournoyer avant de le reposer pour ébouriffer ses beaux cheveux dorés dans lesquels s'était glissée une mèche bleue. Même si Harry était un peu triste de voir la Cabane Hurlante disparaître alors que son père et ses amis y avaient passé une bonne partie de leurs jeunes années, il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. C'était presque sûr maintenant. Teddy allait revenir dans le monde magique et il allait vivre à Pré-au-Lard. Quand il aurait l'âge de comprendre, Harry lui raconterait les aventures trépidantes des maraudeurs et lui offrirait la carte qu'il avait gardé précieusement dans un coin de son bureau, espérant pouvoir un jour la lui transmettre.

Ces joyeuses pensées ne le quittèrent pas de la journée et, pour une fois, c'est le cœur léger qu'il quitta le petit garçon pour rentrer chez lui afin de se préparer à sa nuit de garde.

.

**Manoir Malfoy, autour de minuit**

Harry achevait de remplir le dossier d'Anna Perkins, une patiente admise à l'institut peu de temps avant qu'il y soit recruté. Il avait été étonné en constatant qu'elle était une né-moldue. Même si Drago semblait avoir mis de l'eau dans son vin depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry n'aurait pas pensé qu'il soit capable de tant de rigueur professionnelle. Naïvement, il avait cru que l'institut ne devait recueillir que des personnes de "bonnes" familles et éventuellement ayant un coffre bien rempli à Gringotts. Pourtant cette Miss Perkins, qui était la petite-fille du vieux monsieur passant presque toutes ses journées dans la salle d'attente, venait d'une famille moldue très modeste.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et se massa les tempes. Il avait vu une crise pour la première fois juste quelques heures auparavant quand cette jeune patiente s'était mise à hurler et se tordre dans tous les sens alors qu'il était sur le point de lui administrer une dose de la potion-test. Depuis qu'il avait été embauché il n'y avait eu que trois crises de patients et c'était tombé sur Strout et Daphné. Cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs raconté avoir été complètement paniquée. A présent Harry voyait tout à fait de quoi elle voulait parler. Il avait mis au moins vingt secondes avant de réagir et d'ordonner à un elfe de maison d'aller chercher des potions calmantes auprès de Mrs Patmore. Et il n'était pas sûr de s'habituer à ce spectacle.

Il soupira et remit ses lunettes afin de relire ses notes. Dans une heure il lui faudrait amener Miss Perkins aux bains quand elle se réveillerait et dans deux heures il devrait administrer une dose de potion-test à un autre patient, puis le surveiller toutes les trente minutes jusqu'à environ six heures du matin. Autrement dit, il n'était même pas utile qu'il s'allonge quelques instants dans le lit de camp mis à leur disposition lors des gardes. Il se leva de son bureau et regarda au-dehors. Il faisait nuit noire, mais les quelques pièces de l'institut encore éclairées à cette heure lui permettait de distinguer le jardin à l'abandon et ses grands arbres aux branches parfaitement immobiles. L'atmosphère était lourde depuis la veille et l'orage semblait être pour cette nuit.

Harry ouvrit les pans de sa robe de travail et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour tenter de respirer un peu mieux. Puisqu'il devait se remettre au boulot dans une heure, il décida de faire un tour dans le service pour passer le temps. Il sortit donc du bureau et fit d'abord un tour parmi les chambres des patients afin de vérifier si tout était dans l'ordre. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, il remarqua de la lumière dans la salle de potion dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Il lui semblait pourtant que Mrs Patmore était partie se coucher trois heures plus tôt. Il entra donc, se demandant si elle n'avait pas oublié de fermer la salle.

Et il se figea sur le pas de la porte en constatant que Drago était là, occupé à faire des potions. Voyant qu'il semblait extrêmement concentré au-dessus de ses quatre chaudrons bouillonnants, il tenta de battre en retraite l'air de rien, mais alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement de recul, le blond tourna soudain la tête vers lui.

«Oh, euh... excuse-moi. Je... J'ai vu de la lumière et je me demandais si Mrs Patmore n'avait pas oublié de fermer la salle» expliqua Harry.

Il essayait de ne pas paniquer en repensant au jour où Drago avait quasiment assommé le cinglé qui avait osé le déranger en pleine préparation lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'École de potions et de médicomagie. Comme un fait exprès, il avait bien entendu oublié sa baguette sur son bureau.

«Ce n'est rien. Je travaille souvent tard ici» répondit Drago en ajoutant une poignée d'herbes dans ses chaudrons.

Harry, fasciné par son habilité et la maîtrise de ces gestes, mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

«Ah... d'accord. Bon, ben je..., hésita Harry, confus sur l'attitude à adopter.

-Comment se passe ton premier tour de garde ? Demanda alors Drago.

-Euh, bien. Enfin... Une patiente a fait une crise tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu lui donner sa dose du coup.

-Ah. Qui c'était ?

-Anna Perkins. Elle est arrivée dans le service il y a un mois d'après son dossier.

-Ah oui. Hum... c'est dommage, dit pensivement Drago tout en baissant le feu sous ses chaudrons.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, chez elle la maladie s'est déclarée il y a seulement deux mois. C'est le premier sujet qu'on ait accueilli qui en est à un stade aussi précoce, c'est donc une parfaite patient-test.

-Oh, je vois. Elle est plus susceptible de répondre au traitement que les autres, constata Harry.

-Oui. Combien de temps a duré sa crise ?

-Trois minutes. Le temps que les potions calmantes agissent, c'était déjà fini. Je vais l'amener aux bains quand elle se sera réveillée.

-Hum. Bien, approuva-t-il avec un hochement de tête.»

Drago se pencha ensuite sur ses chaudrons pour en vérifier le contenu et les vida d'un coup de baguette.

«Euh... est-ce que je... je t'ai dérangé ? Demanda Harry, surpris par son geste.

-Dérangé ? Répéta Drago l'air étonné.

-Oui, la potion... elle n'était pas réussie ?»

Drago le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de laisser échapper un rire qui détendit les traits de son visage empreint de fatigue.

«Je viens de remplir trente fioles, se reprit-il en pointant du doigt l'espace de conditionnement placé sous la table sur laquelle il travaillait.

-Ah... et bah dans ce cas... ouf ? Lâcha Harry avec un sourire confus.

-Drago Malefoy ne rate jamais aucune potion, répliqua-t-il. Et puis même si tu m'avais distrait, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais lancé un endoloris ?

-Non, j'avais plutôt pensé que tu chercherais à m'assommer avec des chaudrons en fonte de plus de 20 litres, avoua Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, tu sais, il y a quelques années il y a ce gars qui avait essayé de rentrer dans la salle de potions alors que tu étais en pleine préparation et...»

Drago l'interrompit en éclatant franchement de rire cette fois-ci. Déconcerté, Harry attendit quelques instants qu'il se calme et reprenne son souffle.

«Et tu as cru que c'était pour ça que je l'avais attaqué comme un gobelin en furie ?

-Ben oui. Pourquoi sinon ?»

Drago secoua la tête et attrapa la caisse de fioles pleines sous la table pour les ranger sur l'étagère. Il reprit la parole en soupirant :

«C'était mon copain à l'époque. Je te passe les détails de ses infidélités à répétition, mais crois-moi que ce jour-là il l'avait bien mérité, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.»

Harry en eut le souffle coupé et pensa que c'était une chance qu'à ce moment précis le blond soit dos à lui pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Il se sentait vraiment idiot d'être choqué comme ça, alors que lui-même était gay, mais entendre quelqu'un, qui plus est Drago, en parler de façon aussi anodine était tout nouveau pour lui. Sorti des bars gays, il n'avait jamais vu personne s'assumer de la sorte et avec une telle désinvolture, comme si son homosexualité ne posait aucun problème.

Il tâcha alors de reprendre contenance et, quand Drago se retourna vers lui, il s'était recomposé une expression neutre.

«Et bien... vu ce qu'il s'est pris ce jour-là, j'espère que c'était mérité en effet, plaisanta-t-il.

-Amplement, assura Drago avec un regard entendu.»

Harry l'aida ensuite à ranger le reste des fioles tout en essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation. Il avait l'impression que le silence qui s'était fait entre eux après cette révélation était un peu bizarre et il n'avait pas envie de paraître mal à l'aise face à l'homosexualité de Drago.

«Et donc Daphné et toi alors vous n'êtes pas... ? Demanda Harry.

-Fiancés ? Par Merlin, non ! Répliqua Drago avec une grimace éloquente.

-Ah, ok.»

Peine perdue. Il ne savait même pas quoi ajouter après ça, alors que c'était lui avait lancé le sujet. Il était sur le point de jeter l'éponge et de retourner dans son bureau tenir compagnie aux plantes que Strout avait commencé à installer un peu partout.

«Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? L'interrogea soudain Drago.

-Hum ? Oh, euh je ne sais pas. Comme ça, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Daphné t'intéresse ?

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout.

-Pas du tout ? C'est une jolie fille pourtant, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est pas mon genre, expliqua Harry en priant pour qu'il s'en tienne là.

-Ah. Et donc ton genre c'est... ?

-Euh... pas les blondes. Enfin non... ça dépend. J'ai pas vraiment de type particulier en fait. C'est juste que Daphné, je ressens pas d'attirance spéciale pour elle.

-Allez, arrête de t'enfoncer. C'est pas un interrogatoire du Magenmagot, dit Drago en rigolant. Je vais finir par croire que c'est à moi que tu t'intéresses.

-Quoi ? Mais non... je suis pas...»

Il se stoppa net en captant l'air clairement moqueur du blond qui s'était adossé à l'étagère pour pouvoir mieux profiter du spectacle d'un Harry Potter rougissant et bafouillant.

«Les gars qui attaquent leur copain à coups de chaudron, c'est pas trop mon genre non plus» répliqua-t-il alors en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire en coin et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

«Ah oui et tu les préfères comment alors ? Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance. Et si tu me dis roux, je te jure que je t'envoie un 20 litres dans la figure.»

Harry se figea. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il n'avait pas clairement dit à Drago qu'il était gay, pas encore du moins. S'il répondait à sa question, il était fichu.

«Oh par Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que Weasel trompe Granger avec toi ? Demanda soudain le blond en interprétant mal sa réaction.

-Qu... non mais ça va pas, quelle horreur ! Dis pas des trucs comme ça, c'est mon ami d'enfance ! Je te demande moi si tu couches avec Goyle ? S'indigna Harry en oubliant toute réserve.

-Hahaha ! Tu sais que tout ce que tu diras contre la belette sera dit et répété ? Plaisanta-t-il. Quand même... comparer Weasley à Gregory Goyle, même moi j'aurais pas osé ! Ajouta-il goguenard.

-Hé ! Je l'ai pas dit dans ce sens là. Et puis c'est quoi ton problème avec lui au fond ? Tu arrives bien à ne plus m'appeler le balafré alors pourquoi tu continues à te foutre de lui ?

-Parce que c'est un suprématiste roux, répondit Drago soudain très sérieux.

-Un... suprématiste ? Tu es complètement malade, dit Harry en secouant la tête.

-Tous ces roux et tous ces bébés de roux qui envahissent le monde sorcier... tu ne vas pas me dire que tu trouves ça normal, si ?

-Je crois surtout que tu passes trop de temps au-dessus de tes chaudrons.

-Oh, allez, je suis sûr qu'entre vous vous m'appelez toujours la fouine, assura Drago en reprenant son petit air malicieux.

-Non. En fait on se contente de parler d'espèce en voie de disparition, répliqua Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

-Hum, touché. Bon alors tu vas me dire quel est le roux que tu te tapes ?

-Bon sang ! Je ne me tape aucun roux. Et je dois y retourner, mes patients m'attendent, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons.»

Harry tâcha de faire fi du petit rire qu'il entendit derrière lui alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir et il se dirigea à grands pas vers son bureau. Quand il fut arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et passa une main nerveuse sur sa figure. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris d'en dire autant. D'habitude quand on lui posait des questions de ce genre, il mentait ou se débrouillait pour détourner habilement la conversation. Mais avec Drago il avait perdu ses moyens.

Soudain, un grondement sourd parvint à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit la nature en train de se déchaîner au-dehors. L'orage venait de commencer.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Bon on avance un peu entre ces deux-là, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Voilà, au prochain chapitre on retrouvera George en un peu meilleure forme et avec du changement à venir, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. (Je trouve qu'on voit pas assez Ron en fait dans cette histoire, vous avez cette impression aussi ou bien c'est moi qui psychote ?)

A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)


End file.
